No need for relatives.
by Eucep
Summary: The family reflects on the past, how their large family got together. This is partly a crossover with Oh My Goddess.
1. Relatives rediscovered 1.

Tenchi Muyo Fanfic.  
  
Marc Tuijtelaers, started 15th of June 2001  
  
This is a fanfic revolving around the Tenchi-Muyo OAV story-  
line. I must say that I do not know the complete story of TM   
and the follow up stories and all the alternate realities.   
And as it is only fan fiction this is no claim to the   
ownership of the TM crew. Tough I do ask that any new   
characters I create are not used for other stories, as most   
of them are partly or completely real life people.  
Garou, Children of Gaia are created and probably owned by   
White Wolf. And no, this is not in the World of Darkness   
setting. I believe in happy endings.  
  
While the original story was a lemon, the lemon parts have   
been placed in a new side-story so that this one can focus   
more on the actual story.  
  
Conventions:   
thoughts.  
* ... * Quick action/emphasis/sounds.  
  
In short: This story revolves around a Masaki relative from   
a non-Japanese branch who shows up one day. And he of course   
gets involved with the girls. He also brings with him some   
problems from home and abroad.  
  
Revision note: I changed a tiny bit of the story for the   
future chapters, the rest is purely corrective material that   
has been changed. Also I changed the format a bit to make it   
better readable on some unix/linux machines. (I didn't know   
some systems do not have auto-wrap as an option.) I also   
thank those who gave me replies and short reviews. My thanks   
also go to those who gave me the information about Mihoshi   
as I asked for.  
  
I want to thank Zyraen and Craeyst Raygal for their support.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
No need for relatives  
Chapter one.  
  
Prologue,  
  
The year 4810, Earth, Masaki estate.   
Year 705 of Tenchi Masaki as ruler of Jurai.  
Earth is now part of the Galactic Union and declared sister   
planet to Jurai. With global clean-up and many other   
improvements there isn't much difference between the two   
planets except for rulership. Jurai is still ruled by an   
emperor while Earth favors chosen rulers. Earth now grows   
it's own trees of life and has it's own treeships, tough   
they all are fourth and fifth in generation.  
Since the advents to follow has Earth gained it's own form   
of the Knights of Jurai. The Terra Knights. Among them are   
many descendants of the heroes from the era of change.  
  
  
The old home of Tenchi is once again a busy place, even if   
it is temporary.  
  
"Mom, do you know if the flowers have been delivered?"  
  
"Mayuka, I'm over here with your dad. Now, what was that   
about? Flowers? They don't need to be delivered darling, we   
pick them from the garden tomorrow before the wedding."  
  
"Now don't forget to tell her about the replanting Ryoko.   
Otherwise Aeka might get upset if her garden gets   
destroyed."  
  
Aeka walks into the room in her flowing robe. Like nearly   
all the people of the original gang she had changed a lot.   
Turning from the frail girl that she was into a eternally   
fully blossoming woman. Her hairstyle now more like her   
grandmother Amame. Her face now a front of serene calm like   
her predecessor and step-mother Funaho.  
She looks at her husband and her wife-sister sitting in the   
couch who were taking in the views of the many people around   
them prepared the last few things of the wedding in two   
days.  
Tenchi for his current form had become more alike his great-  
grandfather than he would ever acknowledge. A more   
musculature physique and a similar, yet beardless, hairstyle   
as Azusa. Now relaxing in the wide clothing of a shrine   
keeper in stead of the heavy robes of the emperor of Jurai.  
His second wife Ryoko had changed less in appearance, more   
in demeanor. The visuals included longer hair, now   
resembling Washu's, while she wore clothing very reminiscent   
of those worn by Aeka.  
  
An adult Mayuka is seen scurrying around the room fussing   
over the people present. Her natural hyperactiveness had   
been solved for a while by putting her in charge of the   
wedding preparations. It also helped her to overlook that   
she was the only girl still single of the new generation;   
the generation originating from the original group on earth.  
In a short time her half-sister and best friend would be   
joined in marriage. Then Tenko Jurai and Leo Karamitsu would   
be husband and wife.  
  
Her attention is drawn by the sound of someone crying,   
somewhere outside. The voice she hears is that of Leo's   
mother. Quickly she heads out, followed soon by her own   
mother, Ryoko.  
  
Outside she sees the dark skinned woman with silver hair   
sitting at the six graves a bit away from the house.  
  
"Kitsune, are you feeling alright?" Mayuka asks in a sincere   
voice. Her own hart hurt by the sight of Leo's mother, a   
woman only a year younger than herself.  
  
The sky-blue eye and grass-green eye stare at her with a   
pained look. "I wish they were here to see their grandson's   
marriage." She points at the two graves in front of her. The   
stones barely show the names on them anymore, one in Kanji,   
one in Romanji. The one in Kanji says Mihoshi, the one in   
Romanji says Marcus. Besides those two there are the graves   
of Itsuki, Haruna, Nobiyuki and Achika. "Leo barely knew   
them."  
  
Ryoko steps forward to Kitsune and pats her on the shoulder.   
"It seems moms present might have to be used earlier." She   
grins at the double tailed woman, one a tail of hair, one a   
real tail; her fathers heirloom.  
  
"What.. what are you talking about?" Kitsune's voice sounds   
raw due to her crying, her eyes slightly red in the edges   
due to tears.  
  
  
  
I see darling, I'll set up the machine so we can gather   
tonight and do what I planned before the marriage.  
  
Ryoko's thoughts returns to Kitsune. "Tonight we'll all   
gather at Funaho."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the once spacefaring tree the whole family is gathered   
that evening; Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka, Kiyone, Sasami, Mayuka,   
Leo, Kitsune, Tenko, Azusa, Misaki, Funaho, Yosho, Nagi,   
Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Keicchi, Ryo-Ohki, Ken-Ohki, Kayrio-  
Ohki, Sethra-Ohki and Angelis. A very colorful family indeed   
if you also include Azake and Kamidake overlooking the crowd   
sitting on the ground as well.  
Washu, now restored with all her memories, stand before all   
the gathered holding a small green cube.  
  
"This my friends, is a memory viewer. One specially made to   
view those nearly lost memories. It even uses metaphysical   
methods via Urd to bring back the memories of those not   
among us anymore. Tonight I want to look back in time and   
see what has brought us all together. This is my gift to Leo   
and Tenko, but it's not in the least a gift to all my   
family." As she activates the cube all are send into a   
communal dream.  
  
************************************************************  
  
[First memory, three years before the destruction of Cain   
(TMiL).]  
  
An entity, shape shifter by nature, indescribable in   
physical terms traveled the depths of space in search of a   
target. This target was some kind of space station, it only   
knew that it's mistress wanted it to search it out.  
  
As the station came into view it saw that the entire station   
had been destroyed. Then   
he saw a small craft already far away, leaving the area.   
  
  
I want you to enter the station, you will find someone   
there still alive and in need of help. A loose voice filled   
his head.  
  
He focused his senses and indeed found one being   
alive, somewhere in a closed off part that still was   
protected from outer space.   
  
He phased into the room and saw a half charred women lying   
on the floor. The room itself was so dark that the women   
couldn't see it standing next to her. She whispered. "I hope   
she will be alright.." As she passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
The entity lifted the women up, it noticed even in the dark   
the bright orange head-band on her forehead.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
[The second memory is the entire OAV 1+2 and TMiL, with the   
exception that Kiyone wasn't part of the Cain situation.]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Memory three, the main story starts.]  
  
A long staircase, connecting the Masaki house to the street   
side. Once a day after the mailman had shown up someone has   
to go all the way down to get the mail. Last few days it had   
been Ryoko who could do this far faster and with less effort   
than the rest, but today Aeka had to get the mail.  
  
Trotting down leisurely, enjoying the good weather. She looks down   
the hill as she sees an earthly vehicle driving off from the   
base of the stair. A taxi she recognizes.   
  
  
Nearly downstairs she sees someone passing the gate and   
starting to climb up the stairs with a big case.  
  
"Welcome, I'm Aeka. And who are you?" Of course talking in   
Japanese.  
  
"Excuse me... Ehrm Aeka I think... I don't know Japanese too   
well, do you speak English?" She listens to the young man   
now looking at her. It's a white-skinned male with dark-  
brown hair, nearly golden looking. Tall, even when compared   
to someone like Yosho. Luckily she had learned English and   
several other human languages during her travel to earth yet   
it took some time to recall.  
  
"Oh, welcome, I'm Aeka as you had heard correctly. And who   
are you?"   
  
"My fair lady Aeka, I'm Marcus, Marcus van Gestel. I thank   
you for the honor of meeting you." Bowing a bit, kissing her   
hand while still keeping the large green chest on his back   
with his other hand.   
  
  
  
"Is Tenchi Masaki at home?" He looks up at her and smiles.   
*GRMBL* He looks down at his stomach.  
  
"Why yes, he's upstairs in the home preparing for dinner.   
Would you care to join us?"  
  
"Indeed, that was my plan in the first place." Looking at   
her with a bit tilted head. "He didn't receive my letter,   
did he?"  
  
"Letter?" She walks over to the mailbox and opens it.   
Running through the few pamphlets and bills she doesn't see   
any letter. Then her eye falls on a bit of white from under   
a nearby bush, she goes over and picks it up. When she looks   
at who send it she recognizes the name Marcus on it. The   
writing is stylish and somehow familiar. Thinking she   
realized it to be similar to the writing of Nobiyuki.  
  
"Would you please follow me?" Aeka asks him and walks up the   
stairs. While walking up she occasionally looks back to see   
if he can keep up with that big case.   
  
  
Once at the top Mihoshi stands at the port enjoying the sun   
while waiting for Sasami and Tenchi to finish preparing   
dinner. Today Tenchi had decided to help Sasami, taking   
hints from his grandfather to try to learn more from the   
girls. She greets Aeka as she passes her and walks inside   
even tough Aeka barely takes notice of her. She then looks   
at the person following her. He puts down the case and   
stretches. She looks at his face and is puzzled. He really   
looks like someone she knows.   
  
Mihoshi follows the foreigner inside as he walks into the   
room. He clearly is puzzled by all the girls inside the   
room. Aeka and Ryoko were already in a quarrel, Washu was   
quietly sitting down at the table. Washu looks at Mihoshi   
and then at the young man. She stands up and gets an extra   
plate for him. Sasami and Tenchi are just bringing in the   
food to the table.   
  
Mihoshi notes how the young man started to grin, then walks   
up to Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi... Ohaio wasn't it? Good to see you." Tenchi surely   
looked puzzled.   
  
Then Katsuhiro walked in. "Is that you Marcus?" He smiles,   
walks over to Marcus and shakes him the hand, ignoring more   
traditional Japanese greetings. "Everyone. May I have your   
attention please?" Everyone listened, even Ryoko and Aeka.   
"May I introduce you to one of our family members, Marcus   
van Gestel."  
  
Everyone really went silent looking slightly dazed.  
  
"Family member?" Aeka looked totally amazed.  
  
"A gaijin?" Ryoko added. Katsuhiro frowned at that.   
  
Washu grins.  
  
"Welcome to the Masaki household." Sasami cheers.  
  
"Myaa." Ryo-Ohki adds, causing Marcus to jump seeing the   
little alien cabbit.   
  
"What the?" Marcus looks puzzled, now also noting the looks   
of the girls.  
  
"So you're some kind of nephew?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"..." Mihoshi doesn't really know what to say, the nephews   
don't look alike at all.  
  
Katsuhiro sees the confusion of the other people. He decides   
to tell them about who Marcus is and ends the short speech   
with: "As for how he can be from oversees. A long time ago,   
about ten years after Yosho defeated the demon a part of the   
Masaki family went to Europe, following the path of chivalry   
instead of Bushido. Marcus is of the same generation as   
Tenchi, but of the European branch of the family." Katsuhiro   
proclaims. "I even believe Marcus is a squire of a   
traditions organization; the Dragon Knights Order?"  
  
He nods. "Actually, I've become a full fledged member."  
  
Aeka blushes.   
  
  
They all sit down with Marcus sitting in between Mihoshi and   
Washu. He smiles obviously enjoying the presence of the   
beautiful girls. "So you turned out to be a real ladies man,   
Tenchi. Even though last time I saw you, you were already   
hanging on to girls. Achika that was." Smiling.  
  
Even Tenchi could grin at that remark. "So you have been   
here before?"  
  
"Hey? Where's your dad?" Marcus asks trying to change the   
subject, just remembering that Achika had died a few months   
after he went back to the Netherlands.   
  
"Still at work."  
  
"Yeah, even when you were just a baby and I a little boy he   
already put most of his time in his job."  
  
************************************************************  
  
As they got to know each other better the stories followed   
suit, especially about the happenings in the Masaki   
household from Kagato, Dr Clay to Cain. As he would stay for   
a while and with the weirdness going around it wouldn't be   
smart to withhold the truth. Also as a true knight he was   
considered to be a trustworthy enough, at least according to   
Katsuhiro.  
  
  
Marcus sat there, partly dazed and gaping at the girls. "So   
none of these pretty girls are human? And neither are you   
completely?" He falls over laughing. "Aeka and Sasami are   
actually relatives to you? Wow." Looking at Aeka. "I'm   
pleased to meet you your majesty." As a reaction to his far-  
too-big glee Aeka only sneers at him.  
  
Mihoshi sits down next to him. "And do you really think we   
look pretty?"   
  
"If all alien girls are as beautiful as you Mihoshi I would   
say that space is Heaven." His grey-green eyes being locked   
with Mihoshi's sky-blue ones. "Yes, heaven."  
  
Mihoshi giggles and blushes extremely, grasps his arm and   
kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you." This makes Marcus'   
face as red as Washu's hair.  
  
Tenchi almost takes a jealous look. Aeka looks partly joyed.   
  
  
Ryoko also blushed a bit, enjoying this Tenchi with dare   
thinking I really would like it if Tenchi came forward that   
easily too.   
  
Washu was sunk in thoughts, he looked a bit more clearheaded   
than Tenchi and wouldn't be trapped that easy and might   
actually be strong enough to break out of light confinement,   
but on the other hand with her titanium constrains on the   
other hand.   
  
Sasami was just glad for meeting a new family member. I   
hope he is just as nice as Tenchi is.   
  
Mihoshi ponders.   
  
"All right. So this lil' gal here is a space-ship which uses   
carrots for fuel." He grins. "Very ecological. And cute."   
Picking up the cabbit.   
  
"Myaa."  
  
"Even though not very cheap, with the amount of carrots she   
eats." Tenchi adds.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Well, it seems my letter did come a bit late and got lost   
at the mail-box."   
  
Marcus and Tenchi are the only two left in the living room.   
"So you want to stay here for a few days? That's fine with   
me, but why if I may ask?"  
  
"I was hoping for some training." Looking outside at the   
shrine.  
  
"Training? You mean sword-fighting?"  
  
"Affirmative. Even though my style and choice of weapon is   
very different I should be capable of learning something   
here." He walks over to the big case. After having rummaged   
a bit in it he walks back to Tenchi, bearing his weapon.   
Tenchi jumps at the sight of it.  
  
"If you are going to train against Katsuhiro... He's going   
to beat the crap out of you. No way that you can hit him   
with that... Way to slow." Looking at the five feet claymore   
in Marcus's hand.   
  
"You sure about that." In a swift motion, just as fast as   
with a fencing sword he makes the 'Z' motion.  
  
"No way."  
  
"It's not an old-fashioned one. It's made out of Titanium   
and weighs very little." He hands the sword to Tenchi. He   
weighs it and finds it to be only a bit heavier than a   
katana. "It's form is computer designed for air resistance   
like a sports car. It's custom made for Dragon Knights."  
  
"Hmm, Katsuhiro is in for a surprise." Tenchi grins, knowing   
better.  
  
  
Mihoshi and Sasami are busy in the kitchen cleaning up.   
While Sasami is doing the actual cleaning Mihoshi appears to   
be daydreaming.  
  
"Mihoshi, what are you looking at?" She looks in the   
direction and sees Marcus with the claymore and Tenchi   
checking it out. I hope they don't get into any arguments.  
Mihoshi stops her gazing and continues to clean up the last   
few items.  
  
  
"So where is he going to sleep Tenchi?" Sasami walks up to   
the duo.   
  
"I don't know Sasami. We don't actually have any spare   
chambers anymore. And my room is to big a mess after the   
latest Aeka vs. Ryoko rumble."  
  
"He can stay in my room." Blurts Mihoshi out before she   
actually thinks about it, though Sasami can make out a faint   
blush on her face.  
  
"Maybe it's better if he will sleep on the couch tonight and   
we'll rig something up tomorrow." Feeling a bit threatened   
on his own territory Tenchi grumbles.  
  
"I don't mind sleeping in her room." Smiling. "I can control   
myself well enough."  
  
Tenchi goes a bit white and Sasami smiles. "Now you two   
don't do anything naughty." At this comment Marcus performs   
the 'Spock eyebrow maneuver' and Tenchi's face gets a bit   
red.  
  
Marcus walks over to the case and gets a bag from it with a   
bedroll in it. "Where's the room?" Mihoshi gleefully pulls   
him along upstairs.  
  
"You can't be serious about this Marcus?... Marcus??" Seeing   
him walking upstairs. "He is serious..." He turns his head   
at Sasami. "I'm almost feeling jealous." Sasami giggles from   
that remark. "I wish I was so brave..."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Next morning at breakfast. All but Washu are at the table.  
  
"So how was your night with Mihoshi?" Sasami quips. All the   
others but Mihoshi stare at Marcus.  
  
"Well, after I dressed for the night I went over to   
Mihoshi... Kissed her goodnight and went to sleep." Mihoshi   
nods at that and smiles.  
  
"Ahh." Sasami pouts and puts the last bottle of milk on the   
table.  
  
"Can anyone get Washu?" Sasami looks at Tenchi.   
  
"I'll go." Marcus volunteers. He looks at the bit frightened   
and now relieved face of Tenchi.   
  
  
Marcus quickly heads off to the door to the cellar   
containing the portal as Washu had shown him the day before.   
He knocks   
three times at the wall to make a black door appears. Marcus   
walks in and is amazed by the gigantic room he observes. He   
sees a big garden with a strange tree at it's centre   
somewhat resembling Funaho, the old tree outside. Then he   
hears some sounds coming from a place where a lot of   
machines are standing. Brisling among those machines he sees   
a lot of red hair.  
  
"Washu?" He walks up to the red haired girl. She turns   
around proving to him that she isn't a girl, but a full   
grown woman. "Oh my, you're beautiful. Is that really you   
Washu?" Looking at Washu in adult form.  
  
She blushes a bit. "Yes Marcus, this is the real me."  
  
Looking a bit confused. "Then why the girl look?"  
  
"That has its reasons."  
  
Nodding.  
  
"Now, would you please be so kind and help me for a minute."   
A bit of a grin is developing on the red minx's face. "It's   
a general measurement of your physical and mental   
capabilities so I can compare it to Tenchi's, Yosho's and   
Nobiyuki's. I'm interested in the effects of human DNA   
together with that of Juraian."   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Please step over here." She guides him over to a chair and   
puts on several electrodes of alien design. "You won't   
notice a thing." She pushes some buttons on her console and   
readouts are flashing over the screen. "That completes that.   
Now only one more thing." She pushes a few buttons and the   
electrodes fall off. "The last thing I need is some genetic   
material." She walks over to him and casually sits down on   
his lap, gleeful to feel his hard-on pressing into her   
through the fabric. He only frowns at her. "The best genetic   
material I can use I can get from a sperm sample." She says   
with a very hot tone. He looks into her eyes.  
  
"You can have some later if you really want some, but now a   
lot of people are waiting for us for breakfast." He lifts   
her up, stands up and puts her down in front of him.  
A bit disappointed she walks after him. During the walk   
changing from woman to girl.   
  
Before they enter the door. "Washu, are you girls physically   
like humans? Considering that Tenchi is part Juraian and you   
appear as such."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Smiling "How come?"  
  
"As far as I know a now extinct race once sowed the seeds   
for life on several worlds, the end result of evolution   
being very similar humanoids which can actually interbreed.   
On most planets that is." She explains. "But there is also a   
theory that it's due to the gods who made us in their images   
and as most gods are siblings in the first place."  
  
  
Back at the table Tenchi looks as Marcus sits down even   
without a hint of worry.   
  
Ryoko whispers into Washu's ear. "What did you do to him? He   
smells as if he's very aroused."  
  
Whispering back. "A side effect of the measurements I just   
took of his physical and mental capabilities for my   
research."  
  
"Don't give me that crap, I know what you are trying to do   
with Tenchi. You're probably trying exactly the same thing   
on Marcus."  
  
"I tried, a bit more subtle than I did with Tenchi. He   
agreed to allow me to take a sample after breakfast."   
Sipping on her milk.  
  
Ryoko just freezes. "He.. he.. AGREED?"  
  
"He's very different from Tenchi. This boy simply put lacks   
shyness, my guess would be that he isn't a stranger to love   
like Tenchi."  
  
"Hey, would you like my help with that sample. Eh, what kind   
of sample tough?" Mihoshi whispers and pouts, revealing that   
she had been listening in on the conversation.  
  
Both Ryoko and Washu face fault. The rest looks a bit   
puzzled.  
  
Washu giggles in herself.  
  
************************************************************  
  
After breakfast Marcus first unpacks the green chest and   
brings the individual luggage to Mihoshi's room where he is   
going to stay for the next few nights. The chest is put   
outside. Thinking about what Sasami asked before breakfast.   
Grinning.  
After that he walks into the lab of Washu. He looks a bit   
surprised tough. He thought he would end up at the same   
place, but it's a totally different room. In the lab at a   
big console is Washu in her girl form busy typing something   
and bit further he sees a big bed with someone sitting on   
the edge of the bed. Mihoshi, under the covers. She looks at   
what Washu is typing and shoves her pillow a bit more aside.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
An hour later Marcus, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Aeka and Tenchi are   
sitting in the living room.  
  
Aeka notes that Ryoko is sniffing the air a bit, once she   
stops she just frowns and grumbles. "Look at the demon   
woman, sniffing like a dog."  
  
"Say you prudent princes, what I do, I do for a reason. You   
just aren't blessed with a perfect working nose."  
  
Tenchi already starts shuffling away, knowing that a fight   
is on hand. "Girls." His voice fades when the crackling of a   
force field fills the air.  
  
Marcus gazes at the warring girls. "What the?" Mihoshi hugs   
him, not aware of the impending danger.  
  
The first energy bolt slams into the force field and bounces   
into the general direction of Tenchi, who quickly jumps away   
and runs out of the living room. The impact on the wall   
leaves a big hole. Seeing this Marcus picks up Mihoshi and   
runs after Tenchi.  
  
  
Outside the fight is still audible. Marcus looks puzzled at   
Tenchi. Mihoshi blushes while being carried in his arms. "Is   
this 'normal'?"  
  
"Yep." Tenchi sighs. "They have been at this ever since   
Ryoko attacked Jurai. They have developed some personal   
grudge against each other. And as each one of them wants me,   
even tough it's just to harass the other." He nearly pulls   
out some hairs. "I just am not sure what they really want."  
  
"Sucks big time." Marcus has a concerned look, feeling a bit   
like a big bro. "Maybe I can find out."  
  
Tenchi smiles. "You can put her down on the ground."   
Pointing at Mihoshi who at this point has snuggled herself   
in his arms.  
  
Marcus blushes. "Eh, ok." Setting her back on her feet.   
"Let's see if I can stop the fight." He walks over to where   
he had put the chest. He pulls out some big metal parts. As   
he slips them on the others realize that it is an armor, a   
half-plate, with a scabbard over it portraying a   
purple/platinum dragon in a rising position. He only puts on   
the breast plate tough.  
  
"Eh, you aren't meaning to go back in there?" A sweating   
Tenchi asks. "That's suicide."  
  
"It's one of my duties of chivalry to stop such destructive   
quarrels, even more so as it are two ladies. If you were any   
more a man you would do so too." Marcus grumps, picks up his   
claymore Ra-Klev. Tenchi just gives him an angry stare back.  
  
  
Aeka is just preparing a new approach with her energy field.   
Slowly building up energy to send it out as a wave, hoping   
to crush the space pirate once and for all in an attack   
similar to Ryoko's own. Ryoko on the other hand prepares to   
go into the direct assault with her energy blade. Fast Ryoko   
lurches forward to strike when a figures looms up in between   
them.  
  
"HALT." The figure in armor orders.  
  
*Slice* the sword of Ryoko slices through the human-made   
stainless steel half-plate, also creating a deep wound at   
the shoulder, but is stopped after halfway into his chest as   
Ryoko realizes what she is doing and dispels the blade.  
  
"That actually hurts... Oach." *Gurgles up some blood.*   
"Please stop the fighting." *Crashes down to the ground.*  
  
************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later in Washu's lab.  
  
"Wakey, wakey sleepy boy." She looks at the now healed body,   
the skin now a bit lighter where the wound had been. In the   
corner sits a crying Ryoko and only a few feet from there a   
stunned princes Aeka. Mihoshi sits at the table where Marcus   
had been laid upon, holding his hand. Tenchi is trying to   
calm down the formerly warring girls. The younger princess   
hadn't seen anything happening and is still playing in the   
fields with Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Ohhh... What a.. ride." Marcus mutters when he wakes up.   
*Blinks a few times.*   
  
"You could have killed him Ryoko, a bit more to the left and   
his head would have come off." Tenchi growls at Ryoko, even   
tough he feels sorry for her.  
  
"Please don't shout at her Tenchi. I started the fight."   
Aeka really doesn't know what else to say. This makes even   
Washu blink for a moment.  
  
"I don't think cutting off his head would have killed him   
instantly anyway Tenchi." Washu quickly says.  
  
"What?" All the rest.  
  
"Maybe you hadn't noticed it, but Ryoko had sliced so far   
that she had scorched his heart. He should have been dead   
anyway." Washu keeps her fingers on her chin. Figuring out   
the how. "Maybe it's part of the genetic alteration he has."  
  
Tenchi walks over to Washu. "What genetic alteration?"  
  
"He isn't completely human. Just like you are partly   
Juraian, he's partly something non terran." Washu scratches   
her head. "And I really don't know what that other part is,   
I haven't seen it before at all."  
  
"Maybe it's Garou blood." As Marcus sits up with a posture   
as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Blood of a who or what?" Tenchi looks puzzled.  
  
"Garou." Washu recaps.  
  
"What's a Garou?" Ryoko doesn't really know where to look so   
she stares at the ground.  
  
"It's the name werewolves use for themselves." Marcus grows   
silent. "According to a legend of the area where I live   
there once was a group of freemen who like the merry men of   
Robin Hood tried to free the area of unjust rulers. They   
went by the name of the ... how do I translate this ...   
Goat-riders. They used large goats as their riding mounts,   
but also because a few members weren't human according to   
the legend, but Garou who posed as Satyrs as far as I have   
been able to figure out." He looks up. "And the European   
Masaki's were also part of the Goat riders and were   
eventually absorbed into the local family van Gestel who   
were also goat-riders."  
  
"And maybe the Garou had also interbred with the humans."   
Washu adds.  
  
"That covers it yeah." Marcus smiles. "Actually, this   
werewolf group is also very likely to have started the   
legend of the Satyr a long time ago before the Goat-riders."  
  
"So you are a werewolf?" Ryoko looks up and down at him.   
  
"No, not as far as I know." The craziness of the suggesting   
not being considered in his mind.  
  
  
Tenchi hesitates a bit "Eh, how did you get a genetic sample   
in the first place, I didn't see you take blood of him when   
he was down and out. Or doing any scanning for that manner."  
  
Washu smiles wryly "At least he knows how tender I can be."  
Tenchi, Ryoko and Aeka gulp. Then look at Mihoshi who just   
smiles at that moment from ear to ear.  
"And I want to thank Mihoshi for her effort. She really   
helped me out there."  
  
"Why, thank you little Washu." Mihoshi smiles. "Your effort   
was good too."  
  
The three other faint. Marcus looks over at them. "You   
shouldn't have revealed it to them this soon."  
  
************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later Tenchi, Ryoko and Aeka wake up in the   
living room.  
  
"What happened?" Sasami asks, sitting in the opposite couch.   
"Marcus and Mihoshi brought you guys up here."  
  
Aeka smiles, "Ooh, just a little   
accident with some knock-out gas."  
  
Washu walks into the room. "Where's Marcus?"  
  
"He went out to Katshuhiro with his sword." Sasami thinks   
about the weird happy face Mihoshi had when she went up to   
her room. "Tenchi, do you know why he took a sword with him?   
He isn't going to get hurt or hurt Katshuhiro with it?"  
  
"Not likely, he came here to train with him in the first   
place."   
  
Sasami leaves the room. "I'm going to see Marcus and   
Katsuhiro." Ryo-Ohki bounces after her.  
  
"Tenchi, why can't we have fun like they had?" Ryoko asks   
while jumping into his lap.  
  
"He doesn't because he is saving him for his bride." Aeka   
snides while trying to pull Ryoko out of Tenchi's lap.  
  
A soft and confused voice of Tenchi. "Bride?"   
  
"Ever occurred to you that he might want to do it even   
before he gets married? You know, sex just isn't only the   
final end result of love, it's also plain simple a very   
pleasurable experience and you know I'm a hedonist." Ryoko   
pouts as she now sits down next to Tenchi.   
  
"Yeah, but..." Aeka really didn't know how to react on this.   
"He doesn't want to." Knowing that to be unlikely.  
  
"Well, I would like to, but not with the current situation."   
Tenchi doesn't know where to look. "Not while both of you   
are willing to kill each other for me. Or forcing me to   
choose between two girls I both love." He stands up and walk   
away, out to the shrine.  
  
Ryoko looks at him as he leaves the room and   
then at Aeka.  
  
Aeka looks down.   
  
Ryoko stands up and looks at Aeka "If we ever want to get   
his love again we better stop fighting." She reaches out   
"Come on, let's at least try it for him." Startled Aeka   
accepts and walks together with Ryoko to the shrine as well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the meantime Katsuhiro is giving Marcus a very hard time,   
not even allowing him to make any attacks, just blocking and   
dodging. "So why do you really want to train?" It takes a   
while before Marcus can get some distance before he can   
answer, dodging first fake to the right and then jumping to   
the left and taking a little run.   
  
"Because I want to be able to protect those I care for."  
  
"Even tough you know you probably never ever will have to do   
so?"  
  
"Knowing I can is important to me." He holds up his sword.   
  
"And for some reason I have the feeling I will need the   
skill."  
  
"Then I will train you as well as Tenchi, you are more   
willing in the first place." Katsuhiro smiles as he suddenly   
rushes forward, dodging the downward motion of the claymore   
and while passing Marcus, hitting him with the flat of the   
sword on his back. Marcus stumbles forward, barely keeping   
himself from falling forward. Quickly he stretches his arm   
with the sword backward hoping to hit Katsuhiro with the   
hilt of his blade. Then he feels his feet being swooped from   
underneath him and he goes down. "Though willingness alone   
doesn't make you a warrior, you need a lot of training   
still. Your know your moves, but you don't yet know how to   
use them."  
  
"Good work for an old man." As Marcus slowly gets back up.   
"You win." As he smiles at Katsuhiro.  
  
"Maybe you should try an easier opponent." Katsuhiro points   
at the newly arrived Tenchi.  
  
"Go get him Tenchi." Sasami smiles.  
  
"But."  
  
"Come on Tenchi, you should show your girls that you can   
beat me." Marcus points at Ryoko and Aeka walking to the   
shrine.  
  
Katsuhiro passes his katana to Tenchi who actually wanted to   
use Tenchi-ken. "Ahem, he doesn't use energy weapons, so   
neither should you."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind testing Ra-Klev against Tenchi-Ken."   
Marcus quips.   
  
"Ra-Klev?" Tenchi ask.  
  
"My blade, it means sky-slicer. Let me show you." He flips a   
switch hidden in the hilt and a high hum comes forth from   
the blade. "It's now electromagnetically reinforced to give   
an even stronger and sharper blade."  
  
Tenchi now sets aside the katana and pulls out Tenchi-ken.   
"You asked for it, but I doubt that thing will last for more   
than one blow." The energy blade now active it immediately   
attracts electric sparks from Ra-Klev, giving quite a show.  
  
Marcus doesn't wait for more than a few moments as he gives   
a big sideway swipe, keeping enough distance so Tenchi can't   
use the opening he gives. Tenchi blocks the blade in time   
holding it in a downward stand next to his side where Ra-  
Klev would have hit him. Great amounts of sparks spring   
around as the blades clash, remarkably the earth made blade   
does not break, showing that the electromagnetic   
reinforcement works.   
A small pushing contest is held as Tenchi tries to push away   
the sword from him, while having a weapon that weighs nearly   
nothing is an advantage in fast combat, in locked combat it   
is an disadvantage against a heavy weapon. And if your   
opponent is stronger, the best thing is to have a fast   
retreat as he jumps back. Marcus loses a bit of his grip due   
to this and his blade's tip goes to the ground. Tenchi uses   
this to bring down his blade, but is stopped mid-swing by   
Marcus's fist in his stomach. Now off guard, Marcus can get   
away himself, while the blow was pulled the effect was the   
same.   
  
"Time to learn some fancy moves Tenchi." Marcus holds back   
his blade, his hands high and the tip to the ground at his   
side. He makes a quick lunge, scraping the blade's tip over   
the stone ground making it quickly superheated and then when   
in reach a quick wrist turn makes the blade go one circle   
round. Tenchi unused to this kind of moves looks in horror   
as the blade goes only inches past his face and body, at   
least that is what he thinks. As he looks down he sees that   
his clothing has been sliced in one clean cut, his pants   
dropping to the ground and his chest bare as the shirt's now   
upgraded to a blouse. Marcus jumps back to avoid   
retaliation.   
  
"Now show me what you can do." Katshuhiro tosses Tenchi   
another cord for his pants. In no time Tenchi has his pants   
fixed for the time being. In the background there is a   
Sasami rolling over the ground laughing and two other girls   
blushing.  
Once again ready and very ticked off Tenchi leaps into a   
barrage of quick-blows, taking only little time to overcome   
Marcus's defenses ending with a thrust, the hilt of the   
Tenchi-Ken way up to Marcus's belly. Marcus looks scared,   
but regains his senses quick enough.  
  
"Congratulations Tenchi, that move would have gotten me if   
you hadn't desummoned the blade itself." Tenchi smiles at   
his opponent who just smiles back.  
  
Marcus flips the switch back and the hum disappears. "This   
test has proven that Remco's theories are right. I actually   
thought I would lose the blade in the first strike." He   
walks back outside the ring to Katsuhiro. "Thank you for   
this opportunity."  
  
"Even tough you had the last blow Tenchi, he would have   
beaten you with that razor-move Tenchi. You are lucky he   
didn't use his more powerful whirlwind based attack on you,   
as you lack the muscle to block such an attack." Katsuhiro   
warns Tenchi. The old man knowing far to well the techniques   
possible with heavy melee weapons. Then again he considered.   
  
  
  
Tenchi, still happy about his victory, no matter what   
Katsuhiro is blabbing about walks over to Ryoko, Aeka and   
Sasami. "Now I think I know how it feels for you two when   
you are fighting over me."   
  
Ryoko and Aeka look a bit puzzled, then realizing that   
Tenchi probably also had feelings for Mihoshi. Ryoko starts   
giggling. "If we actually look like that fighting we would   
be put on a comedy show for sure." Pointing at his open   
pants and shirt.  
  
"Ah, damn it." Tenchi walks off to the house, not noting   
that Ryoko and Aeka are following him as they aren't arguing   
as usual.  
  
"What is going on here?" Katsuhiro looks at the two girls   
not fighting and walking after Tenchi like two house-wives.   
"Did I miss on something?"  
  
"Then I missed it too." Sasami cheers. "Maybe the fighting   
is over?"  
  
"I don't think so, but let's hope for the best."   
  
Marcus now walks over to Sasami. "Let's go back to the   
house, I'll help with Dinner." He   
smiles.   
  
************************************************************  
  
Everyone is gathered at the table that evening to enjoy   
another meal of Sasami (and Marcus). Some Japanese food and   
some Dutch food mixed. Most aren't so sure if sprouts and   
rice go together that well. In reality it is a tasty   
combination as most can say after dinner.  
  
************************************************************  
  
An hour later in Washu's lab.  
"So what means the result to me and Mihoshi?"  
  
"Well, as you noted there is some unusual attraction to each   
other. Very likely due to this 'super-natural' blood in both   
of you."  
  
"Yeah I noticed."  
  
"And I can advice you to use protection continuously, I have   
reasons to believe that one time unprotected will get   
Mihoshi pregnant. With Tenchi she wouldn't have been, but   
with the better compatibility it's more likely to occur."  
  
"Hmm. Speaking of Tenchi, I noticed during the bout with   
Tenchi some hatred in him. I think he's angry with me for   
being with Mihoshi."  
  
"Do you really think that he is actually attracted to me   
too? He's a very good friend and all, but I wasn't really   
going to interfere on him, Aeka and Ryoko."  
  
"Then it's time to increase my attempts at getting Tenchi,   
Ryoko and Aeka closer to each other." Washu grins nearly   
madly. "But how?"  
  
"If there were only one girl there would be no problem,   
maybe you can get Tenchi to make up his mind." Marcus tries   
to come up with anything better than this, but fails.  
  
"I do have an Idea, a solution, but it's a rather absurd   
one. I think that they fight each other because they don't   
understand each other. They won't, even if they talked about   
it, their visions are to colored for that. The only other   
way is to make sure that both know what the other knows. In   
short where there are two, there should be one." Washu   
beams. "I don't know if I can copy those memories to each   
other, but I can fuse them for a while so their memories do   
become one."  
  
"Fuse them?"  
  
"As I said, where there are two, there can be only one."  
  
"But..."   
  
  
Up in the living room Ryoko, Tenchi and Aeka are watching   
TV. For once the two girls aren't fighting, but neither are   
attempting anything with Tenchi in the first place.  
  
"I think I finally have the solution for your problem."   
Washu says as she appears in front of the TV, startling the   
observers.  
  
"Solution, problem?" Aeka yells in a squeaky voice.  
  
"The fighting, the 'Oh I hate her so long that we can never   
get along.' problem." Washu grins in a way that makes even   
Ryoko very nervous. Then with a flash the four of them are   
in Washu's lab.  
  
"The solution is simple. But requires both of you to agree.   
First to this temporary version." She then looks sternly at   
Aeka and then at Ryoko. "Tenchi will you please not   
intervene until I am finished with my explanation?" She   
points him out to sit down.   
"Ryoko, Aeka, I know that a big part of your hatred flows   
from what happened on Jurai, so long ago. The problem is,   
explanations of both of you aren't objectionable anymore.   
The only way for you two to get some peace from that is if   
both of you have the experiences of the other." Both look   
sternly at her. "And the only way for me to do this I have   
to temporary fuse the two of you into one being." Both now   
have their eyes bugging out.  
  
"FUSE US!?!." Is their reaction.  
  
"Does that mean that it is likely to stop their fighting   
permanently?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"Very likely, and there is little risk to it. I know quite   
well the mechanics of fusing beings together like I did with   
Ryoko and Zero. But I am not sure if I can make sure that   
both of you keeps each other's experiences when I split you   
up again."  
  
"So what would happen if you fuse us?" Ryoko asks in a tone   
she rarely has, one of complete helplessness. She remembered   
her previous fusion with her 'copy' Zero.  
  
"In short terms, due to physical stress you would be fused   
for at least a week. The being existing then will be both   
you, a person with traits from both of you, very likely a   
tempered woman, neither completely protocol-following and   
neither completely a loose cannon. The looks would also be a   
combo of both of you, but I cannot predict how that would   
look like. All in all the process is the same as when I   
fused Ryoko and Zero, but not permanently."  
  
"Why did you come forward with this 'solution' now?" Aeka   
asks while thinking very deeply about this.   
  
"Because you two are already having a truce at the moment."   
Washu partly lies.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Two days later and luckily better said two days of relative   
peace later.  
  
Tenchi, Mihoshi, Sasami and Marcus are sitting in the living   
room.  
  
"So this is it huh?" Sasami asks.  
  
"Yep. I pray to god that this fares well." Marcus replies.  
  
"What should I call her? She isn't my sister anymore and at   
the same time she is my sister."  
  
"Probably still sister, I think that Ryoko would actually   
like to hear that too." Tenchi thinks about what she will   
look like. He had dreams about something like this before,   
in dreams that had made him even more indecisive.  
  
"I think we should call her Aoko or Ryaka. I myself would go   
for Aoko, it's more feminine." Marcus notes.  
  
  
Then a flash in front of them showing a smiling Washu and a   
robed figure with a hood over the face. The robe is like the   
one Aeka normally wears, but lighter, revealing the feminine   
figure quite well, like Ryoko's normal clothing does.  
  
"Hi everyone." A high and crystal-clear voice comes from   
underneath the hood. A slender hand removes the hood showing   
the fused face. Purple hair in a style like that of Ryoko   
with bangs. Some tips of the hair-spikes showing a greenish   
color stroke. The eyes are yellow, but with normal pupils,   
the ears are normal and the shape of the face like that of   
Ryoko. On her forehead she wears Aeka's diadem. Most are   
baffled at how beautiful she looks.  
  
"So, ehm, Aoko, how do you feel?" Tenchi asks, while looking   
a bit more up and down, admiring her slim figure, wide hips   
like Aeka and a firm bosom like Ryoko.   
  
"Happy, I finally realize what happened for real on Jurai.   
The reason for fighting has been truly over a   
misunderstanding. Both of us did grievous harm to the   
other." She walks over to Tenchi and sits down next to him.   
"And what do you think of the new look?"  
He gulps, having a lot of trouble keeping his member down.   
  
"Wow." Is as much as he can utter before she places a kiss   
on his mouth, fuelled by the desire of two females, an   
'unfortunate side effect'.  
  
  
Marcus and Mihoshi see that it's better to leave and take   
Sasami with them. "I think they will be busy for some time.   
Poor Tenchi, she's going to drain him dry, getting the   
desire of one can be a lot, but of two, in one body. Ooh,   
boy." Sasami smiles.   
  
"Now I do hope I am not going to be auntie Sasami in three   
months." Marcus looks dumbstruck.  
  
"Three months? Don't Juraians take nine months like humans?"   
Both Sasami and Mihoshi look a bit sheepish at him.  
  
"Nine months." Mihoshi nearly looks scared. "My race only   
takes five months."  
Now Marcus looks ever more worried.  
  
"If she has Ryoko's gestation time it can be as few as ten   
days before she gives birth." Washu mumbles. "Then again it   
isn't the time of year for her to get into heat."  
  
"Oh my." Sasami looks up at Washu.  
  
"Let's go get a bath." Marcus says as they are heading   
upstairs.  
  
"I'll open the woman's bath to you too." Washu says.  
  
"Hmm, okay. But no funny stuff." He smiles.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later the lil gang in towels is soaking up.  
  
"In Europe we call these places swimming pools, not baths."   
Marcus notes as he looks at the woman's bathroom.  
As they get settled in Marcus and Mihoshi swim off to a   
further part of the pool.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Back a few minutes into time, just before the others entered   
the bath.  
Currently Tenchi is laying back on the couch with two   
beautiful eyes staring into his. He so enjoys this new, well   
for the lack of a better word, 'being', that has been   
affectionately named Aoko just a few minutes ago. All the   
fear he had of the two now totally gone, only the feeling of   
wanting to be with her remained.  
"Tenchi, do you love us?"  
"I love both of you... And who you are now... Oh, darn, this   
is so confusing." He then decides that a good smile says   
more than a thousand words.  
"We... I love you too." She returns the smile.   
Aoko hugs him even more tightly. "I never want to let go of   
you anymore." She thinks a bit. "Tenchi, when we are split   
up, will you marry Aeka and Ryoko. On Jurai it's a custom to   
have more than one wife. We would be happy to share you when   
we are split up again." She kisses him on his cheek.  
Tenchi wraps his arms around her. "Nothing would make me   
more happy than that." He kisses her back, then places   
another kiss on her mouth.  
She responds by opening her mouth a bit and frenching him.  
  
*KLICK* They hear a sound from besides them. Both look at   
the VERY happy face of Nobiyuki. "I'm gone for a few days   
and when I come back my son has grown into a man, even if it   
is with a new girl. You make me proud Tenchi, but aren't the   
girls going to be angry with you, or have you sent them   
home?"  
Both look up a bit agitated, not from having been   
photographed, but from having been disturbed. Then Tenchi   
decides to play open card on his father. "Dad, meet Aoko,   
she is both a new and a old friend. You see, she is both   
Aeka and Ryoko, fused into one being. This way the fighting   
would stop." He looks up with a happy face.  
"Hi Nobiyuki, how's the project coming along?" Aoko smiles   
at him.  
"Is that really both of them?" His eyes nearly pop out.   
"WOW." He quickly takes another picture and heads off to the   
shrine.  
"Now where were we?" Tenchi looks at her now with a bit more   
lust in his eyes and voice.  
"About here." She continues with the frenching, rapidly   
becoming a lot more eager to roam their hands over each   
others body.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Back in the bath room.  
  
"They both seem very happy." The male in the room says.  
  
"I'm so happy for them, tough I wouldn't have minded to join   
in." The biggest airhead in the universe replies.  
  
"If I can get that cleaning cloth I can finally get that   
specimen I wanted, nah, I rather get a fresh one from   
himself." The smartest genius in the universe mirts.  
  
"Are they really going to get married? And get babies?" The   
nicest princess in the universe smiles.  
  
  
All are currently watching at Tenchi's room using one of   
Washu's spy camera's.  
  
"If they truly love each other, I really hope it for them. I   
think tough that they'll wait for a while before they will   
go as far as having children tough." Marcus now looks at   
Sasami. "You apparently enjoyed the show. Live action beats   
recordings any day." He grins.  
  
Sasami blushes bright red. "I hope I grow up soon, I know   
I'll be just as pretty as Aoko, then young men like Tenchi   
will just swarm at me." She barely whispers, but Marcus   
looks puzzled.  
  
"How can you possibly know how you will look like when you   
grow up."  
  
"I have, wel, an adult version of myself who watches over   
me. Her name is Tsunami, she has taken the form of my adult   
body."  
  
"Tsunami, ehrm, why is she running around looking like your   
adult form. How...?" He shakes his head.  
  
Sasami thinks for a while. "Let's get dressed and I'll show   
you all. Mihoshi, Washu, will you two also come along?"  
Both nod.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A quarter of an hour later at the waterfall.  
  
Sasami sings a little incantation to open the sanctuary of   
Tsunami as shimmering light envelops the groups of friends.   
As Marcus opens up his eyes after the flash of light he   
first sees Sasami, now in a big ornate dress far more   
elaborate than anything Aeka had walked around in. Besides   
him he sees Washu in her adult body with an even more   
elaborate dress with a bit different style with a big   
cleavage resembling a W and she is floating a bit. At the   
other side he looks at Mihoshi who wears a skin tight   
bodysuit made out of vines and flowers which even entangles   
her hair with very large blooming flowers, below the   
waistline it flows into a light brown gossamer dress and   
she's barefooted. When he looks at himself he is startled to   
see something resembling his metal armor, but now made out   
of stone and wood, on several places covered in vines with   
blooming flowers. As he feels his head he notes that his   
hair is longer now. He looks at Mihoshi and as she looks at   
him he looks with a dumbstruck look and points at the front   
of his head, where he has several long locks pointing   
forward. Mihoshi just giggles and gives him a hug and   
whispers. "You look kinky."  
Then they are silent as they see Tsunami floating towards   
them.  
  
"Greetings friends of Sasami, and welcome to you all. I'm   
glad you finally brought them along with you Sasami. I   
extend my heartfelt greetings to the champion of Gaia." As   
she looks at Marcus.  
  
"Champion?! Of Gaia? You mean of the earth mother?" He looks   
very confused.  
  
"That is the other name for her. For my niece." Now Sasami   
smiles at this proclamation of Tsunami.  
  
"Niece of Gaia, you mean..." He stumbles a bit backwards and   
then decides to drop to one knee to show proper respect.   
"You are a.. a.. Goddess?" He nearly looks frightened, but   
the calming aura of Tsunami quickly turns it into a complete   
feeling of safety. "Milady, I'm honored to be called a   
champion, but I have never been asked to be anyone's   
champion."  
  
"You became my champion when you were born, Garou." A new   
rich voice fills the room. The crew see a dark skinned woman   
appearing next to Tsunami, her hair is white with a green   
sheen to it and in a style like Tsunami's. On the front of   
her head there is one golden circle, just above her grey-  
blue eyes. She is dressed in a long dress made in a similar   
style as the suits of Mihoshi and Marcus.  
  
"GAIA?" Marcus is close to fainting, but quickly recovers   
himself, he cannot insult Gaia by fainting. "I'm honored to   
meet you too oh mother of life." He bows before Gaia.  
Gaia looks at each and every person in the group. When she   
sees Washu she smiles, but then looks a bit sorrowed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Marcus, I've guided your path from the day you were born to   
make sure you can help defend the status quo together with   
the champions of Tsunami. We do not know what will happen,   
but we know something will happen. Therefore it is time that   
you learn more of your heritage just as Tenchi has done.   
Where he is connected to Jurai's Tree of Light, you are   
connected to Earths Tree of Life equivalent. You will be his   
aide in the time to come if he needs one." She floats in   
front of him and Mihoshi. Then she kisses the front of his   
head and his dormant powers are activated even tough he   
doesn't know it just happened.  
  
Marcus is just silent and baffled. He looks besides him as he feels that his arm is   
being hugged by Mihoshi and he smiles.   
  
"I want you to help Tenchi and his friends when they need   
it." Tsunami says. "To be vigilant and to be brave. You have   
already helped them by your very presence, by taking away   
one factor that limited my champions happiness. By reducing   
the amount of possible partners. I thank you for that, Child   
of Gaia."  
  
"Before I take my leave you must know one thing: You are   
blessed with the powers of the Children of Gaia clan." With   
that Gaia disappears.  
  
"Children of Gaia?" Washu now looks at Marcus with a very   
big glee.  
  
"Sasami, for the reason you came here. You do not have to   
worry too much, you will grow up just in time when it is   
needed." Tsunami smiles at her champion of light.  
  
Marcus now looks at Tsunami. "Yes, Sasami didn't lie when   
she said she would be pretty when she grows up." He smiles   
and hugs Mihoshi.  
  
  
With that the group is transported back outside, all soaking   
wet as they drop in the water.  
"Hiiii... that's cold." Mihoshi squeels.  
  
"That was an interesting experience." Washu says as they sit   
down at the porch. All are wringing out water from their   
clothing except Washu who wears insta-dry clothing. "Sasami,   
could you explain why I was wearing that elaborate Juraian   
dress, I'm no Juraian. Yet still I wore a dress resembling   
Tsunami's."  
  
All now look at Washu and remember her dress. Indeed it's   
strange. "I really wouldn't know."  
  
"That what you wore Marcus was unusual as well." Washu looks   
at Marcus.  
  
"Well, I think life just got a lot more complicated. But I   
don't mind as long as I'm with you all." He kisses Mihoshi   
and then hugs both Washu and Sasami. Feeling very cheerful.  
*Sound of door opening.*  
  
All look around to see Tenchi and Aoko in the door smiling   
and arms around each other. The group then remembers what   
they saw earlier and grin.  
  
"Sasami, shall we start on dinner?" Marcus asks.  
  
"Yep, oh sister, could you and Tenchi get some carrots for   
Ryo-Ohki, before she gets all of them first?" She then walks   
together with Marcus to the kitchen.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The next day the group is ready for breakfast. All but   
Tenchi are happy and awake, unfortunately he has a lot of   
power, but lacks stamina (and Aoko has far to much stamina,   
doubled =^.^=).  
  
"I see you adapt quite well to your new lifestyle." Marcus   
has a lot of trouble not laughing.  
  
*ZZzzz* "Heh? Eh what did you say?" Tenchi snaps back to the   
land of the awake people.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A few hours later during which Tenchi slept on the couch.   
All the while Aoko and Sasami had a lot of girl-talk as Aoko   
felt a lot more like doing so than ever before.  
Then Sasami turns to Tenchi and tells him about what   
happened the previous day.  
  
  
Tenchi throws the Tenchi-ken at Marcus after having heard   
what happened at Tsunami's shrine. "Maybe it works for you   
too, if Tsunami is involved."  
  
Marcus focuses on the master key and after a little while it   
actually reacts, in stead of the usual blue sword it erupts   
in a claymore sized purple blade, amazing all in the room.   
They quickly learn that it doesn't last as it just uses up   
the remains of Tenchi's power and not Marcus's, it stops   
glowing only seconds after being activated and doesn't   
reactivate until Tenchi reactivates it.  
  
"It seems you need your own focus on Gaia's powers." Aoko   
says.  
  
"Yeah, but what?"  
  
"How about this." Everyone looks at Sasami as she presents   
Marcus with something that looks like a bracelet made out of   
oak wood and bares an uncanny resemblance to the way the   
master key and Aeka's diadem are made. "I got it from   
Tsunami before we left."  
  
The European takes a look at the bracelet and gets a short   
flash in his head. In which he sees the biggest tree he   
knows in a forest nearby his village. It's his favorite tree   
with one giant branch upon which he had spend many hours   
relaxing in his youth. Then a branch falls off and reshapes   
itself into the bracelet he holds. With that he is pretty   
sure that it is connected to him.  
  
Marcus put it around his left wrist and felt a similar   
feeling as he had when he had the Tenchi-ken. He once again   
focuses his mind on a blade and this time the same blade,   
now with an appropriate energy made handle, appeared in his   
hand. This time it stayed.  
  
"All right and how about this part." Tenchi put on the ring   
which allows his Juraian armor to appear. In a flash he   
stood there in the elaborate garment.   
  
"Nope, no armor in this thing." As he thought about forming   
an armor the same way he brought the blade to life. "So does   
anyone else here have an alternate suit like Tenchi over   
here?"  
  
"Well, both Ryoko and Aeka have battlesuits. Hey what do   
they have now as Aoko?" Sasami looked questing at Aoko.  
  
"Let's see." Aoko concentrated on a combat suit, but it   
didn't really come out that way. Instead of something that   
looked like a combination of their respective suits a grand   
white light passed over Aoko. As the light subsided Aoko was   
dressed in a big white dress with parts of cloth resembling   
angel wings.  
  
"Whoa, stunning." He didn't even notice that the Tenchi-ken   
was reacting, slowly one of Ryoko's gems removed itself from   
Tenchi-ken and floated towards Aoko, placing itself at the   
appropriate place at her right wrist. As it activated and   
mingled with the Juraian powers of Aeka, Aoko's body   
produced once again an immense aura of light, nearly   
blinding everyone in the room this time.  
  
When it subsided she was once again in her normal clothing   
and sat on the ground smiling. "What a ride!" The gem now   
once again imbedded on 'Ryoko' no longer glowed and went   
dormant.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that I've ended up in a Power   
Rangers movie?" Marcus whispers in Mihoshi's ear. She just   
giggles.  
  
"I really wonder why all this is needed? And why so far in   
advance? When I got into really using Tenchi-ken it was to   
stop Kagato."  
  
"You don't think that this means that something bad is very   
soon to happen?" Marcus asks.  
  
  
Outside is the loud rumbling of engines which quickly die   
down to a silence.  
  
"Ah, drat." Marcus stands up and walks outside, quickly   
followed by the rest. The first thing he sees outside is a   
white cabbit happily bouncing towards Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"Ken-Ohki, Stay away from her now. Ryoko where are you, or   
are you hiding again from me behind your new 'friends'." Of   
course Nagi stands there, in full battle garment. Marcus   
stands a few feet in front of her and takes a good look.   
Then he puts one and one together.  
  
"Are you perhaps Ryoko's sister, you two look so much   
alike?" Marcus takes a step forward. "Oh, yeah, I'm Marcus."   
And he bows.  
  
Washu thinks as her eyes widen. Memories of her   
time with Kagato before her entombment flooding back to her.  
  
Nagi fumes at that remark. "I, the best bounty hunter in the   
universe, a sister to that space-pirate?" She walks over to   
Marcus and looks quite pissed off now.   
  
"Well, both of you have similar hair-colors and unnatural   
style, nearly identical figure, same apparent age and both   
of you have a similar level of aggressiveness. Both of you   
have a cabbit. More important you both resemble adult   
Washu." In the background a certain red-head sits down with   
a lot of worries on her face.  
  
Nagi now has had it with this guy and charges him with her   
energy sword, but is eventually held back by a Juraian   
force-field. "Where is Aeka?" Nagi looks around until she   
sees Aoko in her big white dress floating towards her.  
  
"Hello Nagi." Aoko smiles friendly. "I'm sorry to tell you,   
but currently there is no 'Ryoko' or 'Aeka', only me, Aoko."   
She walks over to her, clearly showing both Aeka's key and   
Ryoko's gems. This makes Nagi reconsidering her attack, two   
gems and Jurai power, that's over her league.  
  
"What happened to you?" She looks in utter shock. "Why?"  
  
"We fused in order to stop our fighting." Aoko says. "Now   
I'm perfectly happy, and I won't let you ruin this." Her   
face turned for the worse and the angry gaze meant one   
thing, 'one false move and you're dead', her body ready to   
lash out with both gem and Jurai power.  
  
Now Nagi started to actually get worried. This new being was   
way to powerful for her and it was very angry at her. Heck,   
she would need a starship main cannon, not a blaster for   
this.  
  
Aoko turns around. "Mother? Is what Marcus noted true?" Nagi   
now also looks at Washu.  
  
"Yes." She meekly smiles at Nagi. "She's Ryoko's twin   
sister."  
  
  
  
Now everyone looked at Washu with amazed faces. "Could you   
please elaborate, if this is true, why wasn't she under   
control of Kagato as well when Ryoko attacked Jurai? Why   
wasn't she together with her all the time in the first   
place?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"She was born dead." Washu nearly started to cry, feeling a   
guilt of long ago boiling. "I later found a way to revive   
her with very elaborate machinery, I had put her in there,   
but shortly after that I got captured by Kagato and never   
got the chance to check upon you. Luckily Kagato didn't know   
about this." She looks intense at Nagi. "Your first memories   
Nagi, aren't they like this? ... You wake up, probably as an   
adult, in a weird machine filled with a blue gelatin and a   
respirator on your mouth, several tubes embedded in your   
skin. You broke free and fled the place on a ship you found   
in a cold storage and now know as Ken-Ohki and couldn't find   
that place since you left?"  
  
Nagi nodded. "That's indeed the first thing I remember." She   
looked down, the reality sinking in fast. She just started   
to cry, cry out loud. Washu in her adult form walked over to   
her and Aoko dispelled the force field. Washu hugged Nagi,   
but she didn't stop crying.  
  
Sasami, Marcus and Mihoshi decided that it was better to   
leave and nodded Tenchi to come along.  
  
Aoko stood frozen, she thought it be a joke when Marcus   
mentioned it, but now, with Washu's confession, she stood   
there, staring at her 'twin'.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Is this the help I'm supposed to give you all? To screw up   
your lives even further?" Inside on the ground Marcus sits   
with his head in his hands. I don't know if what I just did   
was so smart after all. Maybe I should have kept my mouth   
shut. If Washu knew about this, she probably had her reason   
to keep it silent. Maybe Nagi becomes too dangerous with   
this knowledge. Me and my big mouth? Why can't I keep my   
thoughts to myself.  
  
"You didn't screw up our lives at all. What are you blabbing   
about? If this works out as I hope, we'll have one permanent   
worry less." Tenchi looked a bit confused at Marcus.  
  
"Tenchi, consider this, if Washu knew about this as she just   
showed, doesn't that mean that she kept it hidden for a   
reason? What if this discovery actually is something really   
bad?" He stood up and walked upstairs. "I need some time to   
think about this." The rest looked after him.  
  
"I really don't get what that is about?" Tenchi asks the   
rest.  
  
"..." Mihoshi ponders.  
  
"No idea, maybe he thinks that now Ryoko will start fighting   
with Nagi like she did with my sister?"  
  
"I think he rather be a silent type." Mihoshi. The other two   
now stare at her in disbelief.  
  
"What did you just say?" Tenchi.  
  
"Well, I said that I think he might not have a liking to   
changes in life." Mihoshi. "Maybe it isn't the result of his   
statement that bothers him. More that he altered something   
that should not have been."   
  
"Since when do you have such perceptive idea's? Normally you   
would probably just sit there, smile and be ignorant of what   
just happened. Did he do something to you too?" Tenchi just   
looked perplexed.  
  
"Yes, he makes me forget my horrors from the past." Mihoshi   
looked down and sad.  
  
************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter one.  
Updated/Finished 18 April 2002.  
  
  
Yes, this story is SI, with a difference to the real me, he   
is like I would like to be, good looking and brave in stead   
of having a low self esteem, which causes me to be very   
straight forward. Also this version of me has a far better   
perception than I do, believe me, I'm half as bad as Mihoshi   
in real life and that still is very bad perception.  
The legend I use in this story is a real legend and I am for   
real a descendant from the Goat-Riders. Tough the garou part   
is not for real.  
If you wonder why I don't really change my name in the   
story, simple, I don't mind it, it actually fits in with the   
rest.  
Marcus means 'warlike' or 'warrior' in most Latin languages.   
Marc is simply the   
short form of Marcus. Van Gestel is my mothers maiden name.  
  
  
So all the comments, etc can be directed at Eucep@yahoo.com   
See you in chapter two. 


	2. Return of a loved one.

Tenchi Muyo fanfic  
Written by Marc "Eucep" Tuijtelaers, started 15th of June   
2001  
  
This is a fanfic revolving around the Tenchi-Muyo OAV story-  
line. I must say that I do not know the complete story of TM   
and the follow up stories and all the alternate realities,   
there is a Tenchi Universe crossover in the form of Nagi. And   
as it is only fan fiction this is no claim to the ownership   
of the TM crew. Tough I do ask that any new characters I   
create are not used for other stories, as most of them are   
partly or completely real life people.  
Garou, Children of Gaia are created and probably owned by   
White Wolf. And no, this is not in the World of Darkness   
setting. I believe in happy endings.  
  
This was originally a lemon, but if you want to read the cut   
out scenes look for the lemon side-story, which will follow   
later.  
  
Conventions:   
thoughts.  
* ... * Quick action/emphasis/sounds.  
  
In short: This story resolves around a masaki family-member   
from a non-Japanese branch who shows up one day. Marcus gets   
involved with Mihoshi and comes up with the solution for the   
'who gets Tenchi' problem. Now he has changed the crews life   
even more by noting that Nagi could be Ryoko's sister. Washu   
confirmed his guess.  
  
Oh yeah, I assume that over the course of his stay that   
Marcus learns Japanese (with or without Washu's help) but I   
do not find that an interesting story point. – Continue to   
send those comments. -  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
No need for relatives  
Chapter two.  
  
Tenchi and the rest were staring at Mihoshi. Ryo-Ohki and   
Ken-Ohki sat in her lap mewing worried. Washu, Aoko and Nagi   
had come in too, still speechless and trying to work through   
their revelation of kinship.  
  
Mihoshi looked down and teary eyed, not like the usual 'wail-  
mode', but a deep hurt look. The look alone started to tear   
at the hearts of those around her.   
"Marcus makes me forget things, things I have in my mind   
normally. Even with the friendship I get from you guys I   
couldn't forget it, but he.. When I was very young I was   
similar to how I act now, but when needed I could focus   
myself and be 'intelligent' whenever I wanted to be like   
that. Then, when I was in my first year as an acting officer   
on patrol without my partner Kiyone." She takes a pause to   
wipe some tears away. "Kiyone was sick after a meal that I   
had prepared.. I had to go after a speeding violation." She   
looks really upset now. "When I caught them, I didn't keep my   
mind on that I was alone and I got overpowered by them.   
They.. they.. r" Washu quickly shut her off from saying it,   
knowing way to well what she was about to say. The scientist   
just had to hug her as did most others. As the crying died   
down a bit Mihoshi quickly escaped from Washu's motherly   
embrace and fled upstairs to her room.  
  
"How could we not have noticed this?" Washu spoke. "How could   
I not have known?" For once the greatest scientist in the   
universe had been in the complete dark.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Two days later at the shrine Marcus was practicing against   
Katsuhiro and Nagi. The man had come out of his room a day   
before with Mihoshi in tow, Mihoshi slightly red-eyed, but   
calmed down. Nagi had been there for a while too, but she   
didn't want to let her emotions so out of control. She loved   
it tough that even while giving Mihoshi comfort he managed to   
listen to Nagi as well. Taking in the dark life of Nagi and   
allowing her to get some peace of mind. Ryoko's sister her   
heart knew it longed for love and she knew she had found it   
or at least a strong love that she could use to learn how to   
love. It had started out with several rude remarks and   
obvious shows of anger towards Marcus, but he remained calm   
and tried to get her to calm down too.  
The bounty hunter quickly accepted her new status. Her heart   
had lightened up considerably since she learned who her   
mother was, her goal achieved. And that she had been safe   
from the torture her sister had gone through. A new turning   
point in her life had been reached and she was glad for it.  
  
A day after the revelation Washu offered Nagi something to   
teach her something more about Ryoko's and Washu's past. She   
had her mind-link activated with Washu, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki   
like the one she already shared with Ken-Ohki. Aoko had   
allowed her access to the time Ryoko spend under Kagato's   
control.   
  
Nagi had been completely blown away by it. Now she was   
enjoying the tranquility of mind she got from fighting. Even   
if it wasn't to kill someone. It was to train Marcus in his   
sword skills. He still had to get used to using an energy   
weapon. Tough she rather would wrap her arms around him and   
do whatever she can imagine with him as she was as horny as   
is possible. (Psychic link with Aoko, Aoko is alone with   
Tenchi, go figure.)  
  
  
"Ahh, I simply can't use any of my skills with this   
weightless blade. If I want to use it I have to completely   
relearn everything." Marcus growled as he stood in a stance.   
Then he had an idea. He walked over to his own armory chest,   
which he now had places behind the shrine. He came back with   
Ra-Klev, his two handed great sword, a No-Dashi as Tenchi   
calls it. Marcus insists that it is a Polish Two-hander. Nagi   
and Katsuhiro looked a bit confused when he returned.  
  
"What's the idea?" Nagi asked.  
  
"I have this slight idea and I hope it works." He held the   
sword, but at the same time activated his Gaia-blade. Instead   
of the metal blade melting away it became enveloped with the   
purple aura of energy the Gaia-blade produced. "Oh yes, this   
is the way I like it." He swung the sword and it was like   
swinging Ra-Klev normally.  
  
Returning to his training he let Nagi feel the effect of   
using really large weapons. She never had seen anyone use   
those size of physical melee weapons effectively before. In   
the entire galaxy speed was favored over stopping power   
especially in the underworld where she had roamed. Now she   
felt the heavy blows against her own energy blade. It was   
hard to recover from the blows. She saw in her peripheral   
that the old man stood back and smiled. She saw him making   
quick sideways motions.   
  
Indeed she thought So said, so done. After about half an hour of testing   
and getting used to his style she used her fastest move to   
dodge past him and use a foot seep to knock him to the   
ground.  
  
"Got me. I surrender." He smiled with a very tired face. He   
looked over at Katsuhiro who was now giving Tenchi a run for   
his money, again.  
  
"So you surrender, what should I do to you then?" Nagi smiled   
while sitting on his chest to keep him pinned to the ground.   
"I still have to thank you. I've been looking everywhere for   
my parents, even without me knowing who they were. Now I know   
why I didn't know how they looked, I never saw them. Thank   
you." She gave him a kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Hey won't Mihoshi get angry if you continue that?" Aoko said   
from the shrine.  
  
"Nope, she won't and I won't if she gets close to someone   
else, at least I'll try not to get jealous." Aoko looked   
confused at Marcus, but Nagi didn't.  
  
"Sis, Mihoshi is a Guarth, do you even know about her race?"   
Nagi smiled at the dumbfounded fusion.  
  
"To be honest, nope."  
  
She started the explanation, all the while sending images   
from her visit to Guarth. "Well, for starters, Guarths are   
nearly always bisexual, they have a form of polygamy as the   
basic marriage system, they consider friendship and   
especially intimate friendship the highest value in life, sex   
is a very open and encouraged subject and they learn about it   
at a far younger age than for example humans or Juraians.   
Actually their bodies develop the possibility to enjoy sex   
earlier, but become reproductive later than humans." Marcus   
smiles, having heard this a short while ago, but Aoko's mouth   
seemed to open more and more.   
  
"Didn't you notice that Mihoshi was very eager to hug both   
Marcus and me when we emerged from Mihoshi's room after she   
calmed down. Never noticed how affectionate she is even   
towards other girls?"  
  
"..." Aoko simply is speechless.  
  
"In other terms, she won't mind me rewarding Marcus if I   
involve her as well." Nagi grins.  
  
"HENTAIS!" A duo of voices can be heard. Everyone looks at a   
black and blue Tenchi and a smiling Katsuhiro.  
  
  
Inside the house Mihoshi is trying to beat the hell out of   
Sasami, with Tekken Tag that is. While Sasami normally wins   
with ease in every game, now she has a bit more competition,   
barely. "So he knows about your race a bit more now?" Sasami   
asks then giggles. "Especially about how important sex is to   
you."  
  
"Why yes, how do you know? And how do you know about the   
latter?"  
  
"Well, Marcus was nearly completely red this morning at   
breakfast." She stifles a laugh. "And the latter. Well, a few   
months before I left Jurai I had a talk with princess Ymal   
from your planet. We were playing in my room when she just   
asked me if I wanted to have sex with her." Mihoshi looked   
sheepish at that. While young Guarths were learned about sex,   
they weren't really thought that other races did not share   
their culture or biology. "I said that I didn't know what   
'sex' was and she proceeded to tell me in all flying colors   
and I listened intensely. It sounded like fun to me so I   
agreed, but mother Misaki stepped in, apparently she had been   
over listening our entire conversation about sex. She told me   
about the development of Guarths and that I wasn't physically   
ready for it yet. Ymal looked very embarrassed, she didn't   
know that Juraians developed differently from Guarths."  
  
"Oh my, and now?"  
  
"Well, I'll wait for a few years until I know I'm ready for   
it." Sasami smiles.  
  
  
Outside on the field one yellow toddler humanoid cabbit was   
busy digging up carrots and dragging them in bouquets to the   
other brown toddler humanoid cabbit. Who happily accepted   
them. Both munched them down. (Wolfing would be a better   
word.)  
Luckily Misaki wasn't around, otherwise she would truly go   
banana's with the Kawaii meter at 11 out of 10.  
This all thanks to Washu who, for a very nagging cabbit who   
has a mind link with her, fused the other cabbit with a   
couple of MASSes as well.  
  
  
While Sasami and Mihoshi continued playing they heard a bang.   
Before they knew what happened they were teleported outside   
the house and saw a visible blue force field being erected   
around the house. Next to them stood adult Washu. Both were   
confused and looked up at the 'mother' of the household.  
  
"What happened?" Sasami said in a slightly scared voice.  
  
"Screwed up experiment, the house is radiated. I've placed a   
force field to keep it at bay and the cleaners are working   
full time to remove it, but it will take a day or two to   
clean up. Until then none of us can enter the house safely."   
Washu simply stated.   
In the last two days she had decided to permanently get rid   
of her teenager form and to 'grow-up', mentally as well. She   
knew she would hurt Ryoko and Nagi to much if she stayed in   
her younger form. Besides it felt good to get the respect she   
gained as a mother figure.  
  
"But, but, the food, our beds... THE TV! Where, how...?"   
Mihoshi started to gibber.  
  
"We can still order take out with my mobile computer and we   
can either sleep in the shrine, which is too small or in the   
onsen." She padded Mihoshi on the shoulder. "No real   
problem."  
  
A few others were heading down the stairs towards them.  
  
  
A few minutes later everyone else knew, even the Ohki's.  
  
"I agree with Washu, you 'youngsters' can sleep in the onsen   
and Nobiyuki and I will sleep in the shrine." Katsuhiro   
states.  
  
Nagi nudges Marcus. "Seems like I will have to keep you to   
our agreement later."   
  
Mihoshi padded Nagi on the shoulder. "Agreement?" She looked   
at their smiles. "That agreement." Mihoshi smiled. "Great."   
I wonder how she tastes, I never before tasted an android   
before.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later that evening everyone in the onsen had gotten a futon   
from Washu and were deep asleep. Tenchi was hugging Aoko in   
his sleep. Next to them Marcus was being used as a pillow by   
Mihoshi and Nagi. On the other side of Tenchi and Aoko was   
Sasami and Washu who were in their own futons with each a   
cabbit on their bellies.  
  
Nobody saw as the triangles on Sasami's head started to shed   
light, like she did while having prophetic nightmares. This   
time the light shot out in arcs towards the temples of all   
the other sleepers in the subspace room.  
  
  
Like usual in her dreams she was alone and outside. Unlike   
usual the sky was clear and the grass was very green. Around   
her she saw a stone circle, like Stonehenge, but 'whole'. The   
stones which supported the lying stones were engraved with   
symbols from many languages. Earthly, Juraian, Guarth,   
Megamian, Kazan and even more exotic ones. On the lying   
stones she saw half-buried glass globes. All were empty   
except for one, it had a electric blue and deep pink swirls   
of energy in it. Just under it she saw two green dots. She   
looked at herself and saw that she had Tsunami's body (or   
better said her own adult body) and was utterly naked, not   
even her usual hair wraps.  
  
"Where am I?" She heard a female voice behind her. Sasami   
turned and saw Aoko sitting on the ground, naked like her.   
There was something unusual though, as a kind of ghosts she   
saw the images of Ryoko and Aeka slightly out of phase with   
Aoko. Besides Aoko she saw some light flashes and one by one   
the other sleepers in the onsen appeared there naked. All had   
a confused look on their face.  
"Where are we?" Aoko asked.  
  
"In my dream I think." Sasami answered.  
  
"Tsunami?" Washu asked her.  
  
"No, Sasami."  
  
"We're naked, ehh, does anyone here got some clothing?"   
Tenchi asked, then looked at Aoko who had this big grin while   
staring at his groin.  
  
"Weird temple, what's up with all those colored globes. Hey,   
that one has Tsunami's symbol, the one with the hair and eye   
color of Tsunami and Sasami." Tenchi looked around. A few   
days ago he would have had a heart attack due to blood loss,   
but now he simply enjoyed all the naked females around him.   
At least that was what he tried to fool himself with, while   
trying to not look at them.  
  
"Yeah, now that you say. The others also correspond to each   
of us." Nagi points out to the other globes. Underneath them   
there were symbols as well.  
  
Purple and red: Aeka. A single dot like Funaho.  
  
Blonde and red: Ken-Ohki. Rectangle.  
  
Golden brown and grayish-green: Marcus. A halve moon.  
  
Sun yellow and sky blue: Mihoshi. Five point star.  
  
Blue and brown: Nagi. Three dots in a vertical row.  
  
Bluish Black and Black: Nobiyuki. A single triangle.  
  
Cyan and yellow: Ryoko. Three dots in a horizontal row.  
  
Brown and yellow: Ryo-Ohki. Oval.  
  
Brown and Black: Tenchi. Three triangles as in his battle   
armor.  
  
Red and emerald: Washu. Three dots in a downward triangle.  
  
Darkblue and Black: Yosho. Two sideway trapezoids with the   
shorter line next to each other.  
  
|\ /|  
| | | |  
|/ \|  
  
Still quite a few were empty. All looked curious at what   
apparently represented them on the circle. Except for Aoko,   
but she had two to represent her. They noted that both the   
Ohki's were in an adult humanoid body and standing upright,   
not even wobbly (The reason Ryo-Ohki became a toddler after   
she gained her adult humanoid form was because she couldn't   
even walk, so she decided to learn it from the start on. Thus   
the toddler form). They looked remarkably happy with the   
situation. As far as it meant that maybe both could use their   
adult form as well now without crashing to the ground   
continually.  
  
Then a new globe filled, brown and blue, and two small ovals   
underneath the globe. A new person came into view, the woman   
had brown hair in a style halfway that of Tsunami and Washu.   
Her eyes were predominantly dark blue, but with a red aura   
around them. She too didn't wear anything, very unlike her   
usual elaborate attire: Tokemi.   
  
"So you finally are this close." She grins. "In time I will   
tell you all everything you need to know, but for now.   
Welcome all to the soul nexus in the dream world. A place   
where spirits can gather like ours have done now." She   
slightly bowed to Sasami and Washu. "Sisters, I welcome you   
two especially. Even if you don't have your memory back   
completely Washu." She walked over to Tenchi and Aoko. "I   
welcome the bearers of the light hawk wings." Then she walked   
over to Mihoshi, Marcus and Nagi. "I salute the savant of   
Gaia and the representatives of law through chaos and chaos   
through law." Then to the Ohki's. "And I'm glad to finally   
meet two of the cutest fuzzballs in the universe." She   
smiled.  
  
The rest looked as confused as they ever would. The last   
thing some of they remembered about Tokemi was that she   
worked against the work of Tsunami and nearly killed them in   
the process during the Dr. Clay situation according to Washu   
and Mihoshi's findings.  
"This is certainly a surprise sister." Sasami sounded with   
the echo of Tsunami in her voice. "Why the sudden kindness?"  
  
"The testing is over for most of you." Tokemi sat down next   
to Sasami. "The rest of the testing is not in my hands." She   
looked down and sad, but quickly her face cleared. "Only a   
short time and our rule as the supreme powers in this   
universe will be over. I do not know whether what we have   
created will be allowed to continue to exist." She looked at   
the scared faces of the rest. "If everything goes as I have   
planned we do not have to fear for it too much. I saw what my   
sisters were creating and took the liberty of involving your   
work in my own plans. My plans to show him the truth." She   
smiled and put an arm around Sasami and Washu and continued   
with her enigma. "The last part is up to others." She let go   
of them and walked over to Marcus. "Before I send you all   
back I want to see what my niece Gaia created." She touched   
Marcus on his temple. "This way you won't be cursed with the   
rage of others of your kind."  
  
The rest looked as he started to grow to nearly one and a   
half times his normal size while his hair started to grow   
quickly. He just stood there with a scared face until the   
transformation was complete. In a matter of milliseconds he   
stood there as a slightly hunchbacked werewolf with very long   
fur, a tail that subconsciously wagged and the face of a wolf   
with his normal human eyes. Then Tokemi started to giggle.   
His fur wasn't one colors, but a hotchpotch of colors with   
some of them being unnatural colors for humans. The idea of a   
tabby-cat came pretty close. Marcus looked slightly annoyed.  
Then everyone saw the area blurring and becoming black.  
  
  
The next thing they saw was the onsen. One after the other   
they sat up with a confused look. They noted that the Ohki's   
were still in their adult humanoid bodies. Sasami had   
reverted back to her normal age. The look on each others face   
told them enough, they all had the same 'dream'. Mihoshi and   
Nagi found themselves leaning against a werewolf. A werewolf   
with a slightly overstretched pj's on him.  
  
"Aaaaghh, how do I change back, how do I change back?" He   
yelped while he stared at him own hands which were now hairy,   
but lacked claws. His voice was lower and sounded more like   
gruffs. He looked at his feet who were in the same furry   
condition.  
  
"Hi hi hi, it's really soft." He felt a slight pull on his   
tail as Mihoshi tried to tickle Nagi with it.  
  
Washu walked over to him. As she looked at him better she had   
to stifle a laugh, he looked utterly ridiculous with his   
multi-colored fur. "Ahem, I think that it's like with Ryo-  
Ohki to change back, just imagine being in the other form and   
you probably change back." She ran a hand through his fur   
behind his ears. Nearly instinctive his leg started to   
tremble. He looked down at it.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." He quickly thought about his human   
form and found himself in that form again, with a shredded pj   
all over him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next morning most had slept well, compared to the short   
ruckus which followed on the dream. Even Washu decided to get   
some sleep in stead of trying to figure out some experiments   
to do with the rest, Marcus topping the possibilities for new   
experiments.  
  
Sasami was one of the first to get up. She looked around to   
see both Tenchi and Marcus in unintentional indecent   
situations. Aoko lay completely on Tenchi with her head on   
his chest (that together with the lack of clothing, only   
undergarment). Mihoshi still lay next to Marcus, but Nagi lay   
with her face next to his crotch.  
  
Washu woke up soon after Sasami and saw the same. She went   
over to Sasami and pulled her along to prepare some breakfast   
in the shrine. She decided that when they woke up it would   
give enough ruckus anyway. She wanted to talk to Katsuhiro   
about the 'dream' of last night.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
About an hour later the rest woke up, well Nagi did and her   
yelp woke up the rest. The rest saw her blushing tomato red   
then they focused on Aoko and Tenchi who were very   
comfortable (Aoko at least).  
  
"Busy again, even with spectators?" Marcus quipped after   
giving Mihoshi a big good morning hug.   
  
Nagi just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She didn't   
really feel that comfortable yet. In her mind things were   
changing a bit too fast. Her psyche had been devastated by   
finding her family. Then the overwhelming kindness and   
acceptance of the rest. Then there was this knight who had   
this magnetism that she had never before seen in any man else   
than Tenchi (who was occupied with her sister). In the past   
she had to adjust quickly before, but now it was being pushed   
to the limit. For now she would try to accept her new 'fate'   
on her own pace. In two days Aoko would be split up into Aeka   
and Ryoko again, then she would challenge Ryoko one last   
time. Not to the death, but to see who was the better   
combatant. That would probably would be the end of her old   
life as a bounty hunter, Ryoko was her ultimate challenge,   
the rest didn't appeal anymore to her, the hardship, violence   
and solitarism. She wanted family.  
  
She looked over at the Ohki's who had reverted back to cabbit   
form, they would probably need some decent clothing for their   
humanoid form anyway. Washu probably had to find out what   
happened to them anyway, as far as Nagi knew Ken-Ohki   
couldn't transform into any humanoid form. Then again she   
didn't know that Washu had already fused him with a MASS   
body.  
  
Breakfast was a simple attire, mostly consisting of   
vegetables from the garden. Before the rest had come to the   
shrine Washu had told Nobiyuki about the weird communal dream   
they had. Unfortunately the old man and his son in law didn't   
have a clue either about it's meaning or the message from   
Tokemi. Some had passed tests, but who and what tests was   
another question unanswered by the dream. As usual time would   
tell. Katsuhiro couldn't even tell why he had his own orb   
there.  
  
For once Sasami found herself without anything to do, now   
that nobody could enter the house (except for Aoko who is   
immune to radiation anyway). She asked Tenchi if she could go   
into town to get some clothing for the Ohki's. Nagi decided   
to go along as she had no earth clothing either. They could   
have asked Washu, but they didn't want clothing with hundreds   
of built in gadgets.  
  
"So we can get some clothing in the town here? Then we should   
take some measurements for the Ohki's, they can't come along   
themselves." Nagi looked at the beings in question who were   
outside the shrine. Ken-Ohki was trying to impress Ryo-Ohki   
by rapidly harvesting carrots.  
  
Tenchi too looked at this   
  
Mihoshi got this gleam in her eyes. "We could go into town   
here, but there isn't so much choice out there, we should go   
to Tokyo. Then we could make a day out of it." She walked   
over to Nagi. "Besides, last time I was there I saw something   
I found really interesting."  
  
"Well, sounds like fun. We'll go to Tokyo." Sasami smiled.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Three hours later, after taking measurements of the Ohki's   
and a quick trip the three arrived in Tokyo and went on their   
shopping spree.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Even later at the end of the day, the shoppers had returned   
and were unpacking their materials. All of them were carrying   
big loads of goodies (not only clothing of course).  
  
Tenchi was at work in the fields, there had to be done some   
more work now that there were two Ohki's to feed. He really   
started to hope that Washu would come up with faster growing   
or bigger carrots, anything that would decrease the work.  
  
"Ahem." He heard an strangely familiar female voice. "Is this   
the Masaki residence?"  
  
Tenchi looked around and was very startled. The woman he saw   
standing there was about forty years old, wore casual   
clothing –jeans and blouse- and had a short mushroom style   
hairdo. The scary part was her face, she looked like Achika   
as she would have if she hadn't died prematurely.  
  
"Yes, I'm Masaki Tenchi. May I ask who you are?" His face was   
really confused.  
  
"I'm Akare Yolei. I'm here so see a man named Marcus. I know   
he should be around here." Her voice was very clear and like   
Tsunami's soul piercing.  
  
"I'm here indeed. I'm Marcus van Gestel. May I ask why you   
need me? I've never seen you before." Marcus walked onto the   
field with a shovel. "Tenchi, do you see who she resembles?   
Uncanny."  
  
"My looks are like this because I choose to look like this.   
My reason to seek you out? To teach you how to be a garou.   
Gaia's orders." She smiled.  
  
"Excuse me, did you say garou?" Marcus walked over to her,   
scrutinizing her appearance.  
  
"Garou. Like in you are a garou and you know absolutely   
nothing about what it means to you." She grins. "And I do   
know it. Well, mostly." She blurred before their eyes. In   
about a blink she changed from a human to a fox hybrid, her   
clothing still fitting snugly (werefoxes don't increase in   
size). "I'm not a garou, nor a member of the Children of Gaia   
clan. I'm a Hengeyokai, a Kitsune."  
  
Of course both Tenchi and Marcus were without words.  
  
"Silent types aren't you?" She walked over to Marcus. "Now   
why don't you change? The lady of life said you would be a   
very interesting werewolf."  
  
"Ehrm, please, just, just don't laugh." As he drops his shirt   
and changes into his hybrid form. And of course the Kitsune   
can't believe her eyes and ROFL. (Rolls over the flour   
laughing.) "Oh, for crying out loud, quit that, please."  
  
Yolei looks at his sad face and quickly jumps back up. "I'm   
sorry, but now I know why the Garou elder called you Rainbow   
Dancer." She smiles at him, then the ruffles his mane a bit.   
"It's nearly fluffy, very unusual for a warrior type shape   
shifter. Well, I think I should be honest with you Philodox.   
I want you to train to be a Child of Gaia, but to do that you   
have to leave here for a week or two."  
  
Marcus looked into her eyes. "I think you are truthful to me,   
I'll say goodbye to the rest and I'll then go with you." As   
he changes back to human form. As he now wears very wide,   
stretchy pants he doesn't have to run around but naked   
anymore.  
  
Yolei yells after him. "Oh yeah, I'll teach you how to make   
blessed clothing that won't tear when you transform."  
  
  
A few minutes later Yolei sees Marcus, Mihoshi and Nagi   
walking to her. She notes that the females are utterly   
latched onto his arms and probably asking him to stay.  
  
"So, you two are his mates? Two mates. His clan members would   
be proud on him." She smiles.  
  
"Hmph, what are you talking about." Nagi snarls, then she   
recognizes the resemblance to Tenchi and looks slightly   
confused. "I'm not his mate.."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's something that werewolves tend to brag   
about, but it rarely is true. You see among the Garou and   
most other shape shifters it's very important to gain respect   
and renown. One sure way with werewolves is by mating, don't   
ask me why for it even goes for us females. And of course   
having two mates apparently demands respect. Actually it is   
extremely rare as garou tend to be very uncaring beings. He   
seems to be an exception." She puts her hand on Nagi's   
shoulder. "Most of his kind would have gone with me the   
moment I asked them, but he went to say goodbye to you."   
  
Yolei frowned and uttered inward about the other garou.   
"Honorable bastards."  
  
"I don't want him to go, why do you have to take him away   
from us?" Mihoshi looks at her with teary eyes.  
  
"First of all, it's orders from Gaia, secondly." She pauses.   
"I have to make sure he learns to control his rage, otherwise   
he might hurt those he loves due to his kind's legendary   
blind fury." Then she smiles. "But as he is from the Children   
of Gaia clan, it shouldn't take too long. Their kin has a   
natural resistance to this anger. They are the only clan to   
which the Hengeyokai want to talk when dealing with Garou."   
  
She grabs the hand of Marcus and drags him along to the lake.   
There she chants and mist arises from the lake in which a   
doorway opens.  
  
"See you all soon." Marcus yells before he is dragged in.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Back in the house Nagi sits there with her arm around a very   
down Mihoshi. "He'll be back soon Hoshi." Nagi wears a more   
earthly costume, short skirt, tank top and elaborate jewelry.   
(Somewhere in the amount that Belldandy wears.)  
  
Looking at Nagi and then at Aoko who sat at her other side.   
"But I couldn't even show him what I did for him. It really   
hurt, but it looks so pretty. I think he will like it, I like   
it."  
  
This made Aoko frown. "Hurt.. What did you do?"  
  
Mihoshi proceeded to pull up her pink blouse to reveal her   
newest jewelry. Each dark nipple having been pierced with a   
silver ring, with the added side effect of them being   
permanently erect. Of course Aoko looked shocked, but also   
interested. Indeed it looked pretty and sexy.   
  
"Well, I think Marcus is in for a nice surprise when he gets   
back." Sasami smiles. "Oh, Mihoshi, you can clothe yourself   
again. Then I can show you all something." Mihoshi blushes as   
she realizes that Sasami was in the room.  
  
Outside the group saw the two cabbits standing. Ken-Ohki in   
black trousers, with formal black shoes. More up he wore a   
cream-white blouse underneath a black simple body warmer.   
Ryo-Ohki wore a long brown skirted summer dress with a pair   
of white sneakers barely coming from underneath the dress.   
Out of style tough was that both wore backwards worn baseball   
caps with the inscription 'Tokyo' on them.  
In short they looked silly. That until Washu made them take   
off those caps later that day.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The two weeks passed quickly. Mihoshi took the time to let   
her 'wounds' heal and got into her paperwork for the GP. Nagi   
took quick lessons in earth customs, well make that a   
complete course of etiquette needed after all her years alone   
in space. Sasami had finally asked her older brother to start   
training her in the Juraian sword fighting art like her   
sister had done a long time ago, even if it was only on a   
beginners level. Tenchi continued to train as well, but also   
started to get lessons in Jurai traditions and courtesy by   
Katsuhiro and Aeka.  
  
Yes Aeka, for the most important event had been when Aoko was   
unfused. Most were worried that the intended effect would   
have failed, that they didn't keep their memories from the   
fusion. As it turned out they did, as both passed out the   
moment they exited the fusion machine. Their individual minds   
had to process the memories of two people, which temporarily   
overloaded them, at least that is what Washu told the rest.  
  
In a few hours they had regained consciousness and the entire   
gang (minus Marcus, Katsuhiro and Nobiyuki) had assembled in   
the living room. The first thing Tenchi and the rest saw was   
how Aeka lunged towards Ryoko with a bewildered look in her   
eyes. They feared she would attack Ryoko, but she didn't. She   
hugged Ryoko tightly and started to cry out loud, shedding   
tears that Ryoko couldn't shed when she was younger and under   
control of Kagato. Ryoko cuddled her back and they sat there   
a few minutes until Tenchi hugged them both. Washu and Sasami   
pulled along Nagi, Mihoshi and the Ohki's and left the trio   
to their own devices.  
  
"Ryoko?" Aeka looked into the yellow eyes of her former   
enemy. "How do you deal with these memories, these horrors   
that Kagato put you through?"  
  
(See the fanfic Ningyo by Gregory W. Matteson for a good idea   
of Ryoko's past, also on the TMFFA.)  
  
"I don't. They simply hurt every day, every day that I act   
like I do as I was trained to do by Kagato." She closed her   
eyes and sighed. "But now I don't have to suffer alone   
anymore, I'm no longer alone." Ryoko smiled at Aeka and   
Tenchi.  
  
"We'll never let you be alone anymore and I hope you will   
never ever let us be 'alone'." Aeka sighs with a dreamy look.   
"And as for the memories, I hope I can learn to deal with   
them."  
  
"Me too princess, I also have to learn to deal with the other   
end now, the terror I caused with my attack on Jurai." Tenchi   
hugged both tightly to him.  
  
"Tenchi, do you still accept us to be both your wife?" Aeka   
pleaded him, finally her sobs had stopped.  
  
"Yes, with all my heart." He smiled at them, he loved the   
cozy feeling he had now that there was no threat. Yet at the   
same time he was together with both the women he loved. "I'll   
never let any of you two be alone. My proposal still stands,   
will you two become my empresses?"  
  
Ryoko cheered. "Yes, I'll not let you ask that twice." She   
gave him a quick and passionate kiss. "And I'll try not to   
hurt Aeka ever again."  
  
Aeka smiled at him. "It would be my honor to be your Empress,   
my prince." She hugged him tightly. "And I accept Ryoko as my   
sister-wife."  
  
Ryoko took her time now to look at the princess, to oversee   
what she had been verbally abusing for months on end. It   
still was difficult, but she had to admit that Aeka really is   
one of the most beautiful girls in the universe. She looked   
up and down at her until she noticed something. Slowly she   
took one of Aeka's hands into her own and pulled back the   
sleeve of Aeka's kimono a bit.  
  
"What the?" Ryoko had this really confused look on her face.   
Then she did the same to the other arm. Aeka all the while   
looked on, not understanding what Ryoko was trying to do   
until Ryoko placed her wrist next to Aeka's.  
  
"Tenchi, look at her wrist and probably her neck." As they   
did they saw what Ryoko meant. Where Ryoko had her gems, Aeka   
had small 'tattoos' the size of the gems, but greenish like   
the marks of royalty of Jurai. "We got to talk to Washu about   
this. Aeka do you notice anything about those marks?"  
  
"No, they don't feel different from the rest of my skin."  
  
  
A few small tests later revealed them to be harmless side   
effects of the fusion and that they were very likely to fade   
in time. Everyone took their time to get used to the new   
lifestyle of two girls who finally had stopped wrecking the   
place. To be honest, it left the entire gang with a lot more   
time on their hands that they tended to spend on repairs,   
etc. Some of the spare time was slowly being filled by for   
example stories from Katsuhiro, Ryoko, Nagi and Mihoshi about   
their adventures in space, to which the rest listened with   
big interest (even if they couldn't follow Mihoshi's at all).  
  
Tenchi also had to manage with a big, yet pleasurable,   
problem.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
About a day later Mihoshi and Nagi were getting this idea of   
having a party when Marcus would return. Mihoshi voted for   
Karaoke, Nagi for going to a gothic metal concert (type-o-  
negative), Aeka and Ryoko wanted to go to an open concert   
(Jpop), Tenchi went along with Mihoshi's vote, Sasami didn't   
really care about where to go as long as it was fun, Washu   
had some trouble choosing so she voted for having a party at   
home, Katsuhiro and Nobiyuki went along with the Karaoke as   
well.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi was working in the field as he saw that there was   
something going on at the lake. At the edge he saw water   
moving as if it was boiling. Quickly he headed out there,   
Tenchi-ken ready, to see what was going on.  
  
He saw how eventually a hairy hand reached out of the water   
and clamped itself on the edge of the lake, pulling along a   
multicolored werewolf.  
  
"Whoa, watch out where you are waving that thing at Tenchi."   
He replied the moment he saw the light sword in front of his   
snout.  
  
"Oh, sorry Marcus, I didn't expect you to return in such a   
show off way."  
  
"No problem Tenchi, now that you are here, could you please   
call Washu to this place, it's very important. Maybe I have   
some VERY good news for you."  
  
Tenchi ran off and came back a few minutes later with Washu   
on his trail, Katsuhiro on his trail as well.  
  
"Ohayo Marcus, it's good to see you back, but what's the fuss   
about?" Washu looked up and down at Marcus, he seemed bigger   
now even so slightly and had an increase in his aura of   
confidence.  
  
"Please, all take my hand and I'll show you all something."  
Most had this 'what's going on here look', but complied   
nonetheless. As he touched the water the world around them   
rippled and gained a weird glow, everything seemed brighter   
and flashier. Most had a few minutes of disorientation until   
it stopped and they saw that the house was nearly twice as   
large and seemed more like a temple.  
  
"Hello Tenchi, father, Washu and Marcus." They heard a   
whispering voice. "I'm so glad to see you all."  
  
Washu's eyes simply widened to their max, but Tenchi and   
Katsuhiro dropped to their knees. Tenchi spoke in a broken   
weeping voice. "Mom?"   
  
He looked up and down at the slightly see through image of   
Achika. Achika as she was when she died, a little older than   
when they saw her in the past. [In this universe the entire   
adventure occurred without Kiyone, oh yeah. Daughter of   
Darkness has not occurred in this storyline, nor Tenchi   
Forever. Only Tenchi Muyo! In love 1.].  
  
"Yes darling, I'm here." She moved over to him and tried to   
hug him, but passed through him. Yet the gesture was enough.  
  
"How, what is this kind of a trick Marcus?" Katsuhiro   
scolded.  
  
"No trick sensei, this truly is Achika. Apparently she has   
been around here all this time, looking over all of you. When   
I returned here yesterday I found her here and we talked for   
some time. This is why I brought Washu here."  
  
Washu looked confused. "What do I have to do with lady   
Achika?"  
  
"You can create a viable body for her spirit to inhibit, to   
bring her back to life. She died because her previous one had   
been completely drained, but with a new body she can be   
brought back to life." Marcus said with a very serious tone.   
Achika's face brightened at this prospect.  
  
"I know that the smartest scientist in the universe should be   
capable of restoring me." Achika smiled.  
  
"Could you do that Washu?" Tenchi had this plead in his eyes.  
Washu contemplated the idea for some time.   
  
"I think I could clone a new body, but I'll need a few   
things, some genetic material from a few sources. To be   
specific, her old body, Tenchi, Katsuhiro and Nobiyuki. The   
last for cross-reference to the human part of Tenchi. That   
could do it. But I won't promise anything this time, this is   
way above my normal repertoire. Maybe I could ask Tsunami to   
help here too."  
  
"Maybe I'll be able to be finally be there for you when you   
need me, like on your wedding."  
  
Tenchi rubbed his head. "Yeah, that would be great, hey, how   
do you know about that?"  
  
"It isn't like I couldn't see what was happening around   
here." To emphasize the point the ghostly image of Ryoko   
passed bye calling out. 'Tenchi, Katsuhiro, Washu, where are   
you, dinner is ready.' Behind her flowed white pieces of   
energy as if she had angelic wings, around her wrists and   
neck hung a strong bluish glow.  
  
"Wow. Was that Ryoko?" He asked Achika.  
  
"Yes. And for your next question. I approve of your marriage   
with Aeka and Ryoko." Then she flickered a bit.  
  
"Oh drat, she's starting to pass on already. Lady Achika, you   
know what I told you to do."  
  
"Yes, see you later Tenchi and the rest of you. Oh yeah,   
don't raise any hope with Nobiyuki yet." As she walked over   
to Marcus and vanished in him. The rest looked at him with   
amazement.  
  
"What just happened?" Tenchi looked at the wolfman. "Where   
did mom go."  
  
"She's inside of my body so she is kept safe there until her   
new body is ready, otherwise she would pass on to the real   
afterlife." He grinned. "She can hear you and see you, but   
can't reply anymore." He stands up. "Now I'll return you all   
to the real world and wait here until you are finished." He   
walks back to the edge of the lake. "Oh and say to Mihoshi   
and the rest that I'm sorry that I can't return just yet."  
And the group was send back to the real world through another   
portal.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Only three days later did Tenchi walk out to the lake. Washu   
had worked day and night to finish the body, using   
specialized cloning and DNA extraction techniques along with   
her knowledge gained when she created Ryoko and Nagi together   
with time acceleration and deceleration techniques. To make   
sure she would be truly the same she had asked Tsunami, via   
Sasami, to keep an eye on it. In the end the body was a   
perfect duplicate, aged to a slightly older age then when she   
died.  
  
Not really knowing what to do he guessed and openly said that   
the body was ready. On the water he saw the text appearing of   
'bring it to the lake, can't move far from here'.  
  
So said, so done. The affair wasn't that spectacular at all.   
While all were gathered around the Achika clone, hooked up to   
various medical devices normally used for someone in coma,   
the body shortly trembled and came to life. It took some time   
before she could move for real or speak (imagine the average   
'awaking from coma after nearly a year' type of recovery).  
  
It didn't take long before the many hugs were nearly killing   
Achika again. Nobiyuki especially was nearly going bananas,   
he had been kept in the dark until he saw the body outside at   
the lake. The amount of tears didn't lie, Washu estimated a   
loss of at least 15 liters from all the people.  
  
It took some time before Marcus emerged from the lake,   
looking rather battered.   
Result, a wet wolf, as he was tackle pounced by Mihoshi and   
shortly after that by Nagi.  
  
  
Within the soul nexus a new orb started to glow.  
Bluish-black and reddish-brown: Achika. Two long triangles   
with the sharpest points facing each other (like her Juraian   
battle markers on her cheeks).  
D3 smiled at this while he was cleaning up a few remains of   
his former masters 'home'.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
With the help of Washu the recovery of Achika was cut very   
short to only two weeks (actually they were two months, but   
she had slowed down time in a part of her lab). Most of the   
time in between practicing did Achika talk with her son,   
husband and father about the time in between her death and   
now as she only had the perspective of the house.  
  
Aeka and Ryoko took their time to get to know their future   
mother-in-law a bit better and to learn about some of the   
things Tenchi liked when he was little (the dreaded 'look at   
the baby pictures' time). Sasami managed to get one of the   
toddler pictures for Misaki.  
  
As for Marcus, he passed out for a day after his   
reappearance, mostly due to malnutrition and dehydration   
during his time in the spirit world. When he was back up   
again he made clear that his training wasn't that   
interesting, mostly lessons in etiquette among the garou and   
a few pieces of knowledge he needed to know.   
  
He had left the rest for about ten minutes before Mihoshi and   
Nagi wanted to make up for lost time. Dragging him off to   
somewhere. The rest could swear that they had heard his yelps   
later on. He returned with several burn marks on his hands   
uttering something about, 'bloody silver'. Mihoshi looked   
upset until Washu apparently helped out. Neither wanted to   
say what it was about.  
A few hours later Marcus had to make up, again, this time for   
real.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In the few days after Achika's and Marcus' return and   
recovery Tenchi noted a few differences, firstly he noticed   
that his father seemed to become 'younger', less worried and   
far less interested in work (for obvious reasons). One thing   
was a mystery tough, how the heck did he get rid of all his   
porn so easily. Probably Washu's doing Tenchi figured.   
  
Sasami seemed to cheer up even more than usual and acted more   
like a little kid than the matriarch of the household, now   
that Achika and Washu took up that role now.  
  
His grandfather became more involved with the house and less   
with the shrine, the fact that he had more students to teach   
made him even happier: Tenchi, Marcus, Ryoko, Aeka, Nagi,   
Sasami and occasionally Achika and Mihoshi.  
Aeka got duped into training along with Ryoko or Katsuhiro   
would have asked Misaki to continue Aeka's training when back   
on Jurai. The rest joined mostly out of free will.   
  
  
Actually Tenchi's pondering was while observing the training.   
At the moment Marcus was being chased by Ryoko and Nagi, both   
equipped with no-dashi sized bokken. The result of two super   
strong women with very big weapons was quickly clear, as   
Marcus was eventually launched into the lake.  
  
Tenchi considered that somehow the lake had become a 'time-  
out' zone, as not only Marcus, but the rest ended up in the   
lake on a regular basis. Well except Katsuhiro that is.  
  
By the time Marcus returned to shore there was another couple   
being instructed by Katsuhiro; Achika and Sasami. The sight   
was rather weird, to see little Sasami with a bokken. Sasami   
had insisted on trying a baton for some reason, but Katsuhiro   
overruled her. As the youngest princess was new at the art of   
sword fighting she had to go slow and mostly had to practice   
how to hold the bokken. Achika who had been out of practice   
for a long time had decided to start from the beginning as   
well. Also Achika wanted to get to know her aunt a bit   
better.  
  
Nobiyuki looked on and smiled. He had taken long needed leave   
for a while so he could be with his wife. He still had to   
figure out a way to explain the return of his wife to the   
law.  
  
  
After Katsuhiro finished his instructions to Sasami and his   
daughter he went to Aeka, Tenchi and Mihoshi who were   
prepping their weapons. The two Juraian blooded were in a   
slightly confused state due to the weapon of choice of   
Mihoshi, two cat claws. The old man was humored that Mihoshi   
used the ancient weapon of the Guarth, a metal version of the   
natural weapons their race had lost. Of the few knowledgeable   
he knew that Guarth are feline in origin in stead of simian   
(see large fangs, pointy ears) and that the Guarth favored   
the long triple claws that were attached to the lower arms   
and also provided a good form of shielding.   
  
The problem for Tenchi and his future wife was that Mihoshi   
didn't have practice versions of those claws and Tenchi was   
sure that the bokken would be ruined after a few whacks.   
Washu eventually offered a solution by giving Mihoshi a pair   
of rubber-like practice claws.   
  
Just before Katsuhiro could finally start instructing his   
grandson he was interrupted by a big splash sound, Marcus had   
been sent careening into the lake again. Individually Marcus   
was strong enough to win a no-special-power match against one   
of the two, but not when the sisters teamed up against him   
(or if they used their gem powers which they shared).  
  
  
To Tenchi the training seemed far more exiting now that he   
had the companionship of most of his friends. The funny part   
was that some of his friends occasionally could teach his   
grandfather some new techniques, originating in the fighting   
styles they had learned themselves. Marcus had said that   
later on today he would give Tenchi a run for his money with   
a new technique. Tenchi felt curious.  
  
Tenchi's first task was to defend himself from both Aeka and   
Mihoshi. In the earlier days, Aeka wouldn't have even   
considered this, but with the slight touch of Ryoko in her   
she found it almost thrilling to try to defeat her lover. As   
thus she was very passionate in trying to beat the crap out   
of Tenchi. In Mihoshi's case, well, she hadn't made it to   
detective officer first class without proper training. In   
other words they were rather pressing as a team against   
Tenchi. But after ten minutes Katsuhiro ended the sparring   
match. The two girls were getting a bit to eager in their   
blows.  
  
Now he had to face off against Katsuhiro. During the practice   
he noticed that some of the blows were rather weak compared   
to the usual pummeling he received, but as soon as Tenchi   
went for the kill his grandfather retaliated with a force he   
hadn't used before.  
  
This went on until a blast send both of them into the lake. A   
snickering Nagi was seen with a grinning Ryoko next to her.   
"Sorry I'm still not used to using energy blasts." And she   
continued to laugh.  
  
As the two came out of the lake and sat down next to Marcus   
who was still wringing out water from his shirt. The three   
looked at each other and smirked. The trio quickly dashed at   
Nagi and Ryoko ganging up on them. After nearly an hour of   
chasing and getting chased the gang called it quits. Nobody   
was getting anywhere or hitting anyone for that matter.  
  
  
Yet Marcus seemed adamant to demonstrate the new technique.   
While the rest had left for the Onsen except for Katsuhiro   
and Tenchi. He allowed Tenchi to rest for a while before he   
took a stance against Tenchi. He threw away his wooden two   
hander and simply said that Tenchi should attack him. As   
Tenchi didn't go into attack, not wanting to attack someone   
who wasn't armed, Marcus jumped at him. In mid jump Tenchi   
brought up his bokken and sidestepped, batting away the   
human. As Tenchi turned Marcus was already back on his feet   
once again charging balling a fist for Tenchi's face. Once   
again Tenchi had to bring up his weapon, but was surprised as   
he suddenly didn't see Marcus anymore, then felt a big kick   
in his back sending him to eat dust.  
  
Katsuhiro did see what he did. As Tenchi brought up his   
bokken Marcus had changed into a wolf and quickly sprinted   
underneath Tenchi who had his legs spread for balance. Then   
as he was just at the back of Tenchi he morphed back into his   
wolfman form and gave a kick for Tenchi's shoulders.   
  
"Gotcha." He smirked. "Next time you'll surprise me, OK?"  
Marcus then called it quits himself after helping Tenchi back   
up. All went for the onsen.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In the men's onsen.  
"So you are starting to learn a technique of fighting   
incorporating shape shifting?" Katsuhiro asked while   
relaxing.  
  
"Yes, it's a garou martial arts they call kai-lindo and it   
fully revolves around the usage of natural weapons and shape   
shifting." He ducked under the water, resurfacing as a wolf.   
"Growlworf waruf."   
  
This did scare the heck out of Nobiyuki.  
"Will you quit that, it's bad enough to see you do that from   
a big distance, but up close it's really creepy." Before his   
eyes Marcus shifted back to man form.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that you are pure human."  
  
Tenchi looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, well, normal humans have a genetic, at least I think   
it's genetic, fear of garou." He smiled at Nobiyuki. "But   
your dad is special tough, normal humans in general not only   
are fearful, they run away in total terror. He is only upset.   
It's really bad when I go into wolfman or crinos form."  
  
"So it doesn't affect the 'aliens' in any way?" Tenchi   
thought about it shortly. "Then why is this part of human   
genetics?"  
  
"It's a punishment for atrocities committed by the garou as a   
whole in the past." He sinks back in the water. "I rather not   
talk about it, I'm really not proud of it."   
  
"The few days with the other shape shifters have been rather   
revealing to me, by the way did you know that on your school   
alone there are at least two active garou and three cubs who   
will become garou in only a few years, maybe only a few   
months."  
  
Tenchi looks bewildered. "Th. That many? Who if I may ask.?"  
  
"Sorry, not allowed to tell. But seeing that the erupted   
garou know me now they might show themselves to you, I told   
them about you. Wasn't needed tough to tell, they already   
knew, everything." Grabbing a washcloth and started to rub   
his skin slightly raw.  
  
Tenchi considered the umptheenth revelation of the last year.   
  
"They know, why am I not surprised. Say, now that I know that   
werewolves exist, do other supernaturals exist as well. You   
know, like Frankenstein or something like that?"  
  
Marcus pauses in mid scrub, thinks for a moment and continues   
to scrub down. "He didn't exist, but he was based on the   
Golem, which does exist. The Golem is currently stashed away   
safely tough somewhere in Prague. As for others, well some   
you rather not know, but I think you should know they exist,   
considering what you might have to deal with in the future."   
  
He pauses and looks sternly at Tenchi, Katsuhiro and   
Nobiyuki. "Vampires are found everywhere on the world, even   
in this land, but here they act more humane and use willing   
donators most of the time. Do not aggravate these Asian   
vampires, even with the power of Jurai to back you up. But   
the European kind are open season." He sees Tenchi and   
Nobiyuki pale slightly. "Ghost and mummies exist, but they   
are very different from what you might think. A mummy could   
sit next to you and you wouldn't even know it Tenchi, but   
they are extremely rare here, they are found in America and   
southern Europe. Gargoyles exist, two types, one kind is   
actually a sort of demon, the other a kind of guardians. I   
saw one of those guardian gargoyles where I trained, rather   
impressing these guys, or girl in this matter. She dead   
lifted a one ton boulder with ease."   
  
He looks at the rest who are eager for him to continue. "Then   
there are the fair folk, most of those things in children's   
books, fairies, elves, leprechauns, even unicorns do exist,   
but most of them have traveled to the 'world' of Arcadia.   
More fun to know is that beings like 'Nessie', the monster   
from loch ness are indeed survivors from ages past and there   
are several more around the world, once the people manage to   
explore the deep sees better they are in for a lot of   
surprises. Similar in the deep African rain forests there are   
still real dinosaurs roaming around, but they are new   
species, evolved from the originals. The crème de la crème of   
this list are Dragons, those mythical serpents from eastern   
culture and the European wyrms. Yup they exist all right."  
  
"Wow. Hey, you said fairies, aren't those trouble makers by   
nature. Like could beings like that be involved in the mayhem   
around here?" Nobiyuki thought about some of his old books of   
an old game he once played as a student called Dungeons and   
Dragons, one book covering the antics of pixies.  
  
"Wouldn't know, if there are any here they aren't showing   
themselves. And unless they are willing you can't find them."   
The wolfman stops scrubbing and takes some body lotion.  
  
"Whoa, Dragons, do you think we'll ever meet one?" Tenchi was   
thinking in the line of dragon slayer, with the damsels in   
distress, the damsels Aeka and Ryoko.   
  
"Me, probably never, you might on the other hand, with your   
probable life span you have a better chance than me." The   
words came ruefully.  
  
"Hey, what is that supposed to mean, my lifespan? And you   
seem to be upset, what's wrong?"  
  
A big sigh. "Tenchi, as a Juraian you will live for maybe   
thousands of years and with Washu and Tsunami around maybe   
even into near immortality, but me, I'm cut short. You know a   
human male has an average lifespan of 73 and has about a   
maximum somewhere in the 120 years, as a garou I'll be   
considered very old when at 65. And this bugs me more than   
anything, you know with Mihoshi. I like her very much and   
probably want to spend the rest of my life with her. But   
Mihoshi will live up to 2500 years. Similar my other possible   
choice for a mate, Nagi, is like Ryoko immune to time. I   
don't want them to suffer because I'll die so early."  
  
Nobiyuki and Tenchi looked very pale. "I didn't know. I'm   
sorry kid."  
  
"Yeah, I never thought about the aging thing, but hey can't   
Washu do something about your aging then?" Tenchi tried to   
lighten the mood.  
  
Marcus looked dreamily. "That idea is the only reason I   
haven't yet broken up and left. Very maybe. But I will not   
ask her until I'm totally sure that I want to spend my life   
with her for sure." He turns around and picks up another   
towel then heads for the changing booth.  
  
  
Within the deeper part of the interdimensional lab sits a   
very interested scientist. "Only sixty-five years, my boot,   
Gaia has meddled a bit to much with him to only live so   
short. According to these measurements I estimate his   
lifespan to be like Mihoshi's."  
  
Her daughter, currently in a scanner to check upon the slow   
changes due to her new gem, listens too. "So he does care   
about me too, not just pity, how sweet." She has a short   
cackling laugh. "You know mom, I like him too, but not like   
that." Washu only nodded.  
  
"Maybe he figures himself a Tenchi version 2."  
  
  
Katsuhiro noted that Nobiyuki stayed pale and became even   
more pale. "Something wrong son?"  
  
Nobiyuki nodded. "Yeah, with what Marcus just said, what   
about Achika and me, does she age like me or like a Juraian?"  
  
"We'll have to ask Washu, the body isn't exactly the same as   
the previous one. Her previous one had a human lifespan as   
she didn't have a tree bounded to her, but the one Washu   
created, I do not know." Katsuhiro replied but not took a   
steady gaze at a downward staring Tenchi. "You better spill   
what's wrong too Tenchi."  
  
Sighs. "Consider this grandfather. Mom died once on me, now I   
know she will die again in the future. It feels horrible.   
Same goes for dad, knowing that I'll outlive him by such a   
long time."  
  
"Then consider this, you have seen what is beyond this life.   
When we go you at least know we'll be happy and out there   
somewhere. Achika told me about what she saw of the   
afterlife, I no longer fear it. But I'm sorry that I will   
have to leave you once." Nobiyuki hugs his son. "You   
shouldn't worry about those things anyway. You should be   
happy with Aeka and Ryoko."  
  
He looked up at his dad, slightly remembering his own short   
visit to the afterlife months ago when the Souja hit him and   
when he walked the borderline in the spiritworld just a few   
weeks ago. "Yeah, I am happy with them. Even if they give me   
a bigger work-out than even grandfather could manage."  
  
Katsuhiro grins. "I noticed, you are becoming more durable   
during the trainings. I have to hit you harder and harder to   
slow you down and that isn't something I can keep up with   
forever."  
  
This incited a round of laughter.  
  
"But now it's time to be serious Tenchi. I and your   
grandfather have something for you." Nobiyuki grabs something   
behind him and hauls over a small box and gives it to Tenchi.   
Tenchi opens it and sees two very different, yet simple and   
elegant rings. "They are the engagement rings I and father   
used. Achika wanted you to have it too."  
  
"Thanks." Tenchi beamed and knew it was right. "I think they   
will make the engagement official."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That evening as the evening was still warm all sat outside,   
near the lake, enjoying the relative peace and silence.   
  
Nobiyuki, Achika, Katsuhiro and Washu were playing a board   
game. Sasami was busy with Ryo- and Ken–Ohki, teaching them   
how to read, write and speak. Ryoko and Aeka were making sure   
that everyone got something to drink, at least when they   
weren't flirting with Tenchi. Nagi and Mihoshi were dozing,   
using a 8 foot long and very colorful dire wolf as a pillow.  
  
  
As on queue, around eight, Tenchi requested the attention of   
everyone there.  
  
"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Most stop what they   
are doing, except Marcus who is prodded to wake up. "This   
evening is special, most of you all do not realize it yet,   
but this day it is one year since the release of Ryoko. For   
me this is a special day, the day I turned from an ordinary   
schoolboy into something more than plain human. The last year   
has been fast and incredibly rewarding. New friends came and   
are here, I thank you all for being at my side when we were   
in the tougher times. I thank you for the unconditional love   
shown by all of you.   
As my grandfather once said, this is no longer just a family,   
but a clan; Masaki, Jurai, Hakubi, Karamitsu, Gestel, all as   
one." Takes a small pause in his speech. "This evening I want   
to strengthen this clan even more. Aeka, Ryoko, would you two   
please step forward?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi?" Aeka steps forward, followed by Ryoko.  
  
Holding out his closed hands. "I have already asked you this,   
but now I want to make it official in front of the rest of   
our families. Aeka and Ryoko, will you two marry me?" He   
opens his hands and offers the engagement rings to them.   
  
Ryoko takes the small golden ring with a single sapphire and   
Aeka takes the bigger ring with a leaf pattern in bronze and   
gold.  
  
"I do." Aeka hugs him.  
  
"What do you think, that I'm going to say 'no' after all this   
time chasing you?" Then Ryoko hugs him too. Then as if   
disturbed by something she looks back at the Ohki's. "You are   
what!" Washu and Nagi look at the Ohki's as well with an   
astonished look.  
  
"I thought that Ryoko would be the first." Washu quips.  
  
Sasami who sits next to Ryo-Ohki. "What is going on Ryo-  
Chan?"  
  
"Ahem, well, you see Sasami. Ryo-Ohki, she, she is..   
pregnant." Ryoko stammers but then slowly her face becomes   
one and all smile.  
  
"Ah double reasons for this." Nobiyuki starts filling some   
glasses with sake.  
  
Sasami hugs the brown Ohki. "That's great." Then she looks at   
Washu. "But isn't she too young?"  
  
The redhead shakes her head. "No, even with her 'rebirth' she   
still is just as old and adult as Ryoko. That she still has   
to learn a lot is simply Kagato's fault for keeping her at   
animal level education. As for Ken-Ohki, he didn't know that   
he could learn humanoid things like he is doing now. But now   
he has to learn fast, luckily he is designed to do just   
that."  
  
"Well, I think she will not be the only one for long. At   
least with how busy the future emperor of Jurai is." Marcus   
grins, now in human form. "On Tenchi and his brides and on   
Ryo-Ohki's kid. Congratulations."  
  
"Oh, my son is getting married. I feel so happy." Achika   
walks over to Tenchi and gives him a long big hug. "So when   
are you going to tell grandfather Azusa?"  
  
"Well, if it's alright with Sasami and Aeka I want to go to   
Jurai myself. Not straight ahead tough, I first want to   
finish school, that will take a few months." He pauses. "And   
you are all invited of course."  
  
"Wow, outer space, sure count me in." Marcus beams.  
  
"I think that all of us will want to go with you Tenchi."   
Washu smiles, her head already filled with idea's for baby   
gear.  
  
Tenchi sees that everyone is approving. "So it is decided."  
  
In the soul nexus comes another sphere into existence and   
activates.  
Golden brown with red and dark brown: .....-Ohki. A splash   
resembling a dolphin.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Finished 20 January 2002.  
  
See you all in the next chapter.  
  
  
You can mail me at Eucep@yahoo.com, for any comments, flames   
and praise. For those with AOL, remember that there is a to   
big to be ignored chance that I will not receive your mail or   
that it will appear as a completely empty mail without even   
the senders email address. (So using a public mail like yahoo   
or hotmail is advisable or send multiple times, I don't   
mind.)  
  
Also if anyone feels like down trotting my work as which has   
been done before I will not take it serious without any   
constructive reasoning as to why my work isn't good in stead   
of just proclaiming it to be a 'screenplay script' like one   
of my previous flames which really didn't help one bit.   
Otherwise my writing will never truly improve.  
  
As for the future chapters and new characters to be included,   
for those who are fan of the 'Teal tressed goddess', Kiyone   
will be in the next one. =^.^= But in a way not seen before.  
As for the new Ohki, don't bother with names, I already have   
one. See the cabbit-patch to find out which.   
cabbit.animecafe.net  
  
Oh yeah, something I really like, even if this screws up my   
writing TOTALLY, ahem, a bit. I've been checking for   
information on TM! GPX. I had seen some pictures of this new   
series, two of them displaying what looked like a mature   
Mihoshi. Either this would be an older Mihoshi, or Mihoshi's   
mother. Now I know that it is in deed Mihoshi's mother. –Ah   
well, there goes my story plot of Mihoshi's parents having   
killed themselves, yada yada. I had to rewrite that part.-   
(I'm still curious how much OAV 3 will screw up my   
storyline.)  
Update to this, I now know she is called Mitoto and that GPX   
is TV based and as NNFR is OAV based it doesn't bother me.  
Update to this once again, Darn it's OAV based.. GROWL.  
  
Eucep: "Where there is chaos, creativity thrives. Likewise,   
where Mihoshi is, chaos thrives. It's just an unwritten law   
of physics."  
Washu: "As if I hadn't figured that one out yet?" Pushes a   
button and a giant statue of an angel falls on the head of   
the dragon-half. "Wise-ass."  
Eucep: "Gurgle." Goes KO.  
  
Marc: "Consider this: if Aeka marries Tenchi, then Achika,   
her niece, becomes her mother-in-law. WEIRD. On the same   
hand, Tenchi's great-grandfather becomes his father-in-law." 


End file.
